The Important Touch
by great2read
Summary: Edward, a new student in ASU, befriends a girl he can't resist. Her aversion to touch makes contact difficult.
1. Summary

**AN: Hey there. I've decided to delete the previous version of this story and repost it. It will be slightly changed and updated for better wording. Also the character names may change. So if you are one of the few that read the story the first time, I'm sorry for confusing you. The first time I posted this I was disappointed with the amount of reviews I got. I realize now not everyone likes to review plus I updated too quickly. You guys need time so updates will be every Friday . . . hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**The Important Touch **_Summary_

Bella Swan is a student at ASU with a big problem; she can't stand to be touched. In comes this new student, Edward Masen, and things just get confusing. Could she ever get over her touch phobia and allow her heart to risk the pain?

**AN: Do you like? Should I update?**


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**AN: So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Ch 1-The Meeting

Isabella Swan was a sophomore at Arizona State University in Phoenix, Arizona. She had chestnut hair and a pale complexion, though over the summer her favorite recreational sport was bike riding. Her best friend since seventh grade, Angela Weber, was her dorm roommate.

"Did you ever have that feeling when you meet someone and it's like a lightning strike and you know that's the person for you?" Bella wondered.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't still be looking for him," Angela commented.

"Me neither. But if I did, I would probably run."

"Is this about Mike again?"

"Well . . ." Bella reluctantly answered.

"I can't believe Mike was such a jerk to you. To imagine, the whole time he was trying to win over Jessica," Angela said.

"I feel so dumb to fall for his rotten trick. I'm so glad he transferred out of school. If I had to see his face every day, it would be awful. I should never have let him use me. I should have gone with my instincts and refuse to let him touch me," Bella resolved. "The weird feeling in my stomach was definitely a warning sign."

"You mean the butterflies fluttering around when someone gets close or touches your hand?" Angela interpreted.

"Yeah. It meant trouble."

"No. It meant you liked him," Angela corrected.

"Which meant, _I'm in trouble!_" Bella concluded. Angela laughed.

Bella never fully explained how she felt about her warning signs. Since she became an adolescent she was careful not to allow boys to have too close a proximity to her. If a boy did touch her, she became uncomfortable and it was _more than just butterflies_. Her heart would race and she would feel as if bugs were crawling along her skin. A panic attack is what it was normally called, but Bella was very good at hiding it. She would casually move aside or would pull away from them. It protected her from heartbreak, but also left her lonely. When Mike Newton, a childhood friend, entered her life, she wanted to ignore the panic and let herself get close. Unfortunately, he was using her to make someone else jealous.

Angela changed the subject. "Hey, remember the news program we watched the other day? It talked about this nineteen year old business genius in Chicago named Edward Masen?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I heard he's coming here, to ASU," she stated.

"To teach? That would be weird, a nineteen year old professor. It's too bad I'm not taking business classes."

"It _would_ be a nice change from the aging faculty. You think he's cute?" Angela imagined. Bella shrugged. "I'm going to jump into the shower before my class." Angela headed to the bathroom.

"Wait, I need to use the bathroom," Bella called.

"Too late." Angela slammed the door. "Use the one in the hall," she yelled from behind the door. Bella left her dorm and entered the community restroom. She realized afterward she left the door opened. It wasn't a big deal it was an all girls dorm.

While she was in there, a new student was getting a tour of the dorms. Edward Masen, the child business prodigy, bore a stunning resemblance to Mike Newton. They both had a flawless complexion, odd bronze hair worn short and spiked up with golden brown eyes and a pointed nose, which rounded at the tip. At five foot eleven inches tall it seemed the combination couldn't possibly be duplicated coincidentally. Edward came to ASU to get his official degree in business with a minor in psychology. He was the CEO of an investment company, which was started by his deceased father. He figured, since he needed to run a business, he might as well prove to the big shot competition that he knew what he was doing. The resident advisor (RA), Tyler, took Edward to the female dormitory first, so Tyler could visit his girlfriend, Lauren. Several girls peeked out of their rooms to discover why there were boys' voices in the corridor. Edward looked around glancing through doorways. _There are so many pretty girls. I'll never get any school work done_, he thought.

Just then he glanced into the restroom and saw Bella brushing her hair in a black spaghetti strap tank top and pink pajama pants. Her long hair covered her face. He saw her for a split second, noticing her dark brown eye in the reflection. But he turned his head quickly as he realized it was a restroom. She noticed him, too. The second she did she hid behind the door.

Bella breathed, "Mike? I thought he was gone_,_" she whispered to herself.

Edward turned to Lauren and asked, "Who was that in the restroom?" Lauren peeked in, but saw no one.

Tyler took Edward to the male dormitory building next to find Edward's room. Edward had the room all to himself, the benefits of being wealthy. He unpacked his things and wished he had his assistant to get him organized. Edward called up his personal assistant in Chicago, Mr. Jay, to hire one of the college students to help ease the transition into college life. Mr. Jay made some calls and set up interviews for Edward the next day.

Edward interviewed several students, including Bella, for the position. Bella couldn't believe Edward was the guy she mistook for Mike in her building, but he didn't seem to recognize her. With all her extracurricular qualifications Bella was hired. Edward found her very efficient, though he knew there was something about her he couldn't put his finger on.

Bella helped Edward find his classes and showed him all the short cuts to get to any building he needed quickly, but Bella never spoke to Edward on a social level. She always wore a baseball cap and her chestnut hair in a ponytail. A bit embarrassed about the incident she hoped he wouldn't recognize her.

After a week of this, Edward decided to break the ice. "So Isabella, you seem really wound up, all business-like. You should really loosen up. Tell me about yourself."

Her face paled as she felt a moment of dread. The last thing she wanted was for him to figure her out. He didn't understand what was wrong, so he decided maybe she would be more comfortable if he shared first.

"Okay I'll go first. You could call me Edward and I'm originally from Chicago. I'm getting a business degree, although I'm not sure which, specifically. I have no siblings and I like the color purple, the actual color not the movie."

Bella smiled at the joke and responded with, "I know who you are. You're famous here. Why are you taking business, when you should really be teaching it?"

"I'm just trying to make my knowledge of business official. I don't want people thinking I'm coasting on my father's dime. Besides, there are other things I could learn. College offers lots of different subjects I'm interested in. Psychology for example, it fascinates me."

"I'm a Liberal Arts major myself. I basically taste a bit of everything." She looked down for a second and then said, "Could you, please, call me Bella? I just hate it when someone calls me 'Isabella.'"

Just then Edward's cellular phone rang. It was Mr. Jay reminding Edward about the Benefit Dinner planned to show the clients Edward was still on top of things at his company. Edward snapped shut his phone and looked at Bella.

"Bella I need a favor," he said. "There is a Benefit Dinner I need to attend and I want to bring a date." Bella froze for a moment, but Edward didn't notice. "There was this girl once in a female dorm restroom. She was brushing her hair and in her pajamas. Is it possible you could help me find her?" The look of dread returned to Bella's face. She thought, _Me? He wants me? _She decided she had to discourage him.

"You saw a girl in a restroom and want to find her? What were you even doing there in the first place?" she said, adding a bit of suspicion to coat her tone.

"I was getting a tour from my RA. He wanted to visit his girlfriend. The girl I saw noticed me and vanished. She peeked my curiosity. I guess she thought I was a peeping tom or something, but it was an accident," he responded.

"I highly doubt she'll want to be found. You obviously embarrassed the girl. I know if that happened to me, I would never come forward. Ever!" she persisted.

"Well then, we'll have to figure a way to make her come forward. Maybe I should say I'm looking for someone to hire for a play I'm creating. We will describe the girl and see if she auditions. She was pale, trim, and had brown, long straight hair. She was shorter than me, about five foot five I guess, and a dark brown eye."

"What color was the other eye, blue?" Bella uttered sarcastically.

"No, I think they're both brown. It's just I only saw the one eye. Her hair obscured the rest of her face." He was chuckling at the oddity of it.

"You don't even know what this girl's face looks like?" Bella breathed a sigh of relief, but continued to play her part. "You just described most of the girls on campus. How do you expect to find her?"

"With some luck," Edward said confidently.

"Not if I could help it," she said under her breath.

"If you were the girl I saw, wouldn't you want to meet me?" he smiled and winked.

"FYI, I have been peeped on and seeing him again was the _furthest_ thought from my mind," she growled.

"Was?"

"I'm having trouble avoiding him," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, you must be reliving the whole event," Edward apologized sympathetically.

"You can't even imagine!" Bella mumbled averting her eyes.

Edward paused. He cupped his hands together and held them under his chin. "Please help me find her. If it helps you deal, you could pretend I spied on you. Go ahead and yell at me."

"No, I couldn't," she stammered. "Why do you want this girl, anyway? You know nothing about her."

"I'm good at guessing. I know she has to be smart, because she is in college. She's most likely modest, because she hid. Definitely low maintenance, because her hair is straight. And beautiful . . . because I said so."

Bella's jaw dropped, but she recovered quickly. Edward described her qualities _to a tee_. "I'll see if I could find her. What part of the dorm did you see her in?"

"Third floor, southeast restroom."

The two sat down and started writing a one scene play for the girls to read at the fake audition, so Edward could get close enough to recognize the right girl. Bella just didn't understand it. Edward was an attractive guy who could possibly get any girl. What could he really want with her?

The next day Bella brought ten girls, willing to read with Edward, to the grassy area in front of the English building. She deduced he'll pick one and that will be the end of it. Edward looked at the girls and was amazed at how alike they all looked. He was stunned. As he read with each girl, he stroked their arm at the end. Each girl blushed, but Edward grimaced. After all ten were done, he sent them away.

"I don't understand. None of those girls were her."

Bella tilted her head. "How could you tell? You never saw the girl's face. And, what was with the touching of the arm?" Her curiosity flared. "That wasn't in the script."

"You were right about those features being common. I thought about it and I figured only the right girl would flinch at my touch."

"What?" she asked bewildered. _How did he guess that?_

Edward explained. "I'm taking psychology and your take on peeping sounded like a traumatic event. So, this girl saw me and won't want me to touch her."

Bella pondered it for a second. "You think she _would _show up to see you, yet wouldn't let you touch her? You know that makes absolutely no sense," she said shaking her head. Her hat flew off. They both bent down to retrieve the cap and Edward noticed that Bella had those common features too.

"Hey, you have really brown eyes." Edward stared.

"Yeah, well. May I please have my hat?" Bella tried to avoid his gaze.

Edward gave it to her, and then took her hand to help her up. She pulled her hand away quickly. He gasped.

"It was . . . you? You're the girl I saw?" Edward panicked, "Aah, I'm so sorry."

Bella was suddenly in tears. "No, no it was . . ." she tried to fib, but knew she had already given herself away. "I should never have taken the job. I just needed the money, but I can't work for you anymore." Bella started backing away.

"Wait," he pleaded, "Don't go. It was an accident. I didn't mean to see you in your pajamas. Please?"

"No, you don't understand. It's not just because you saw me, it's because you said you like me. I don't want you to. For an entire week, I have been praying you wouldn't recognize me. I wished you would forget the whole thing. Just leave me alone." She turned and started walking away faster.

Edward called out, "Can I just say one thing?"

She stopped. "What?" she said without turning.

He spoke very carefully, "I told you she was beautiful."

Bella shook her head slowly then ran across campus.

**AN: Review if you want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 2 Just Friends

**AN: Wow I got a good turnout. Thanks to my reviewers. Seriously I hope you like this. Let me know. Again, I apologize to those who read the story before and find it changed. I'm only trying to make it better.**

**Don't own Twilight. Never did. Probably never will.**

**Ch 2-Just Friends**

A little more than a week later, Edward missed seeing Bella. She was one of the first people he interacted with and her absence made an impression. Hoping to remedy the situation, he waited outside her dormitory building one morning. When she came out, he walked up to her and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I realize I must be the last person you ever want to see, but I considered you my friend."

Bella didn't know what to say. "Just friends?" He nodded. She thought it over. Edward seemed like a nice guy. He was new and needed to make friends. It wasn't his fault he reminded her of Mike. "Okay, but keep your hands to yourself," she warned.

He lowered his eyes with the memory of her flinch. "No problem."

Bella yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I've been up late studying calculus. Truthfully, I'm not going to be much company."

"If you're having trouble with calculus, then—"

"Don't tell me you know calculus?" Bella interrupted.

"No." He smiled. "I was going to say you could go to the tutoring center."

Bella yawned and then smiled back. "Ironically, I work there now. I was trying to get one of the tutors to help, but they don't have the time," she frowned. "It's fine. I'm not in dire need—at least not yet."

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you for lunch?" he casually asked.

Bella paused. "I don't know."

"It's lunch in the cafeteria. If it was a date, it would be dinner in a restaurant. Just friends, I promise."

"Okay." She yawned again.

Later in the cafeteria, Bella put her head down to take a nap. The end of the lunch hour was fast approaching and Edward didn't want her to be sore at him if she missed her class.

"Bella, wake up," he urged. "You're going to be late for class." Edward stepped out of his chair and leaned over her. Her scent seemed enticing. He whispered in her ear the most annoying thing he's ever heard, "Wakie, wakie. Rise and shine."

Bella jerked awake. He quickly flinched back.

"Are you okay?" Edward chuckled, "because I have to get to class."

"Yeah." She glanced at her watch and freaked out. "Oh my, I got to go!"

"Bye!" he shouted as she grabbed her things and sprinted for the exit.

The next morning Edward waited for Bella outside with an extra café latte in hand. She saw him and smiled. "You read my mind!"

"What are friends for?" he smiled back. He was glad to have her friendship even though with females he was used to having more.

She took the coffee and began sipping it as he walked her to her first class. They parted with a sincere, "See you at lunch."

Edward made it to the cafeteria first and as a reflex got a booth. He liked the privacy it entailed when on a date, but he wasn't courting Bella—or at least trying not to. Bella joined him shortly after. He was done eating and took out his homework to staple it. The sound made her remember something.

"So, who are you taking tomorrow?" she uttered without looking at him.

"Excuse me?"

"The Benefit Dinner, who's your date?"

Edward honestly forgot all about it. "I don't know." He hesitated. "I got so whipped up in finding the mystery girl that I forgot the reason for the search in the first place." Edward looked down at his papers. "I guess no one." He slowly lifted his eyes without moving his head and glanced at Bella meaningfully.

"No! No way. It's a dinner and we're supposed to be just friends," she declared.

"Right, right. I'm not even going to bother. To tell the truth, I don't even want to go anymore," Edward stated.

"Why?"

He frowned. "I almost lost my friend."

Bella looked down at her lunch. "If you're going to say stuff like that, I'm going to feel bad."

Edward wrung his fingers under the table. He wanted to lift her chin. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I meant that trying to find another girl to take, and my last search didn't end well. It's just easier to skip it and leave all females intact."

Bella lifted her eyes. She grinned at his odd logic.

"I know," she commented excitedly, "I have the day off from work and no classes on Fridays. Do you want to go bike riding tomorrow morning, since you don't have to get ready for the Benefit?"

Edward thought about this alternative. "Bike riding?"

"What's wrong with bike riding?"

"I can't ride a two-wheeler," he mumbled.

"What? How could that be?" she questioned.

"I didn't have a normal childhood," he admitted. "I spent most of the time indoors with my dad at work."

"Oh you definitely need to go riding with me. Speeding on a two-wheeler is the best feeling in the world!" she insisted. The look in her eyes of the thrill made Edward curious.

"But I'm going to fall and you're going to have to stop, which will ruin your fun. Maybe you should go with someone else," he suggested.

"No way! You're coming and that is it. As your friend, it is my duty to teach you to ride a two-wheeler," she implored.

Edward began putting his homework away. "Time for class."

"So?" Bella queried.

"Okay, fine," he huffed.

At 10:00am he nervously waited outside for Bella. He couldn't stop pacing. His cell phone rang and it brought him to a halt. He glanced at the number.

"Mr. Jay how are things planning out?"

"Edward everything is going according to schedule here. Did you pick up the suit I ordered for you at _Fine Menswear_?

"No, I'm not going tonight. Sorry."

"But Edward the clients are flying in," Mr. Jay flustered.

"There are other people there, Mr. Tracer and Mr. Hale. The Volturi Associates don't actually need to see me," Edward assured. Bella came out and walked slowly behind him, trying to listen to his conversation.

"You _are_ the company. Seeing you instills confidence in us," Mr. Jay pleaded.

"Well I'm flattered, but I've made other plans."

"Break them," Mr. Jay practically ordered.

"No, they're important. Just tell them I'm sick or something." And he snapped his phone shut. Edward was a little miffed. Mr. Jay was _his_ assistant and shouldn't be telling him what to do.

He turned around unexpectedly and jumped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Bella apologized. "If the Benefit is that important, maybe you should go."

"No. They could handle things without me. You got me hyped up about riding. Let's go," he said trying to add the right amount of enthusiasm. They got into his silver Volvo and she stuffed a big backpack onto the back seat.

"First-aid kit?" Edward claimed.

"Among other things," she responded.

With Bella navigating he drove to _Sports Outdoor Plaza_ where they rented bikes and gear. Parked in the lot behind the Plaza, they walked the bikes to the nearby grassy park. Edward got onto the bike and instantly lost his balance. He hit the floor and Bella brutally laughed.

"You know that made up for peeping on me!"

"I'm glad you get so much pleasure from my pain! I thought you said the peeping didn't bother you?" he said while rubbing his leg.

"It didn't. Let me help you up." She pulled the bike up and steadied it for him. He got on again, but kept his feet on the ground.

"The trick to riding a bike is confidence. You have to believe you could, because you need to keep pedaling to keep your balance. If you're unsure and go slowly, then you'll lose your balance and fall over," she instructed. She got on her bike and showed him how to kick off and start pedaling. She rode back and held his bike seat to give him a chance to try. She steadied the bike and once he said ready she gave him a shove. He quickly put his feet on the pedals and pushed. He wobbled a bit, but kept on going. She was impressed that he did it so quickly.

"You really are a prodigy, aren't you?"

"How do I stop?" he yelled as he turned his head to look at her. Suddenly he was on the ground. "Never mind."

Bella was laughing again. This time Edward laughed too.

After a few more tries and several cuts and scrapes later, they were both riding side by side.

"The real thrill is going downhill, but I doubt you have enough control for that. We'll just have to do this again another time. Are you hungry? It must be lunch time by now." Bella looked at her watch. It was 1:00pm. They rode back to the Plaza and returned the bikes.

"Is there a place to eat out here?" Edward wondered.

"Picnic," Bella stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I brought sandwiches and drinks for a picnic." She started walking back to the park. Edward followed. She stopped by a tree and took a flat sheet out of her backpack. They laid it out and sat. She gave him a few sandwiches and juice boxes. She took one sandwich and took out a novel from her bag.

"PB and J, my favorite," Edward joked.

Bella pursed her lips. "It's the only thing I had that would keep without ice."

"No, it's fine. I really do like peanut butter and jelly. Thanks." He leaned back against the tree. She pointed at the book.

"Do you mind? I didn't know what to bring you."

"It's fine. I could glance around this oasis in Phoenix. What are you reading?"

"_Tartuffe _for English Lit class."

"We are covering that in my Lit class too. Who do you have, Johnson?" She nodded. "Do you mind if I read over your shoulder?"

"Ah. . ." She looked at him warily. It sounded like an innocent question. "No, go ahead." She opened to where her bookmark held her place and he leaned over. He caught a glimpse at her exposed neck as he peered down at the book. He had already read past this chapter. He took a deep breath absorbing her aroma. His eyes closed as he slowly exhaled.

The close proximity was beginning to unnerve Bella. She turned to him and stared, "What are you doing?"

Edward recovered quickly. "Being patient. I already read past this part."

"Oh. We could finish eating and just go home to read."

"No, continue reading. I'll just wait."

"I don't want you to be bored staring at nothing."

"I'm not staring at nothing. There is plenty to see." He leaned back again and looked up into the tree.

"I have a better idea," Bella suddenly said. "There is a movie I need to see for my theater class."

"A movie at night? That sounds like a date to me," Edward wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"It's an assignment," she corrected.

"Sure. What is the name of the movie?"

"_Documentary of Eve_. We'll meet at the movies, so It's Not A Date," she insisted.

At Bella's dorm room, she was changing to go to the movies, when Angela came in to retouch her make-up.

"I'm going out to dinner with Eric," she stated.

"Why am I not surprised," Bella mumbled.

Angela noticed Bella seemed distracted. "So where have you been all day?" she asked.

"I was bike riding with Edward."

"Edward Masen? Wow. You have been spending a lot of time with him. Are you going out with him now?"

"It's not like that. We are just friends. I need to see _Documentary__ of_ _Eve_ for class and he's going to accompany me."

"That's not a movie guys like. Why are you forcing him to unwilling torture? Did you even warn him?"

"You didn't want to go and I didn't want to see that movie alone. Besides he's my friend. I hope it's still playing."

"When is he picking you up?"

"He's not. We are meeting there at 7:15."

Edward was already waiting at the movie theater when Bella arrived. "What was the name of the movie again? I can't seem to find it."

Bella walked up to the ticket booth, worried. "Two for _Documentary of Eve_."

"That's not playing anymore," the ticket agent said. "Is there something else you would like to see?"

Bella gazed at Edward. He asked the ticket agent if _Documentary of Eve _could be found elsewhere.

"Not likely since it has been gone for more than a week."

"You know so we don't waste the trip we could stay and see what's playing now," Bella said to Edward.

"_Phantom's Revenge_ is about to begin," the agent chimed in.

"Do you like scary movies?" Bella asked.

"I love them, but are you sure?" Edward questioned.

"I'm willing to stay, but if it gets too scary, could we go?" she anxiously asked.

"Of course, I don't want you to have nightmares."

They took their seats in the middle of the row and the lights dimmed. For about twenty minutes there were nonstop screams and flinches from the audience. Bella couldn't take it anymore. She just turned toward Edward and kept her eyes closed. Her pulse went so fast from the horrific movie that the closeness to him had no added affect. A bit uncomfortable with the weight on his shoulder, he put his arm around her. That's when he caught her scent again. He just stared at her under his arm. He couldn't hold on to his urges any longer. He lifted her chin and went for a kiss.

She was frozen in shock for a split second, but then pulled away. She got up and mumbled "excuse me's" to the other occupants of the row. It sounded like she was crying.

"Bella," he whispered before following her out. He spotted her sitting on a bench. Tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept repeating.

He kneeled down in front of her to see her face. It was blank. "I know we are following a hands-off friendship policy. I don't know what came over me," he pleaded.

Bella just got up and walked out the exit without looking back. He got up and paced back and forth, rubbing his hand to his forehead. "I'm so dumb," he cursed himself.

**AN: So what do you all think? Send me your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3 No Touching

**AN: I hope you like the where the story goes?**

**I don't own anything.**

Ch 3-No Touching

That week Edward gave Bella her space, but it didn't appear she was even around. She had stayed barricaded in her bedroom. Edward looked up her number and called her dorm room. Angela answered.

"Hello, this is Edward Masen. I went to the movies with Bella the other night. I haven't seen her around. Do you know if she's okay?"

"She hadn't spoken or even left the room since she came home that night. This is Angela Weber, her roommate. I don't understand what's wrong with her. Was the movie so bad?"

"No, we saw something else, but I may have . . . is it possible you could allow me to talk to her?" he reluctantly asked.

"I just told you she's not speaking. Why, what did you do?"

"Just tell her I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should tell her in person," Angela suggested.

* * *

><p>On Friday Edward approached his advisor, asking advice on how to fix what he did. "Although you clearly broke a rule, it doesn't make sense for her to have such a severe reaction, unless she is aphephobic. Perhaps you unlocked a repressed incident."<p>

"Aphe – what?"

"Aphephobic, have a fear of being touched," the advisor defined it. Suddenly things seemed a bit clearer. Bella _didn't_ like being touched. He looked up aphephobia and read victims of abuse developed such a phobia. He began to worry what could really have happened to her. He couldn't understand why he cared so much, but he did.

Edward went to Bella's dorm, room 305, after his classes ended. Angela answered the door. He noticed she seemed taller than Bella, curly hair with aqua blue eyes.

"I'm Edward, are you Angela?" he posed. She nodded. "How is she?" he asked.

Angela gave him a long look up and down recognizing the resemblance to Bella's ex. "Uncanny," she mouthed to low for him to hear. "She's still not talking, but at least she finally got into the shower. You're here to apologize?"

He nodded. "Um . . . how long have you known Bella?" he casually inquired.

"We've been friends since puberty, why?"

Edward thought carefully on how to approach it. "I was wondering if she did this before after something happened to her. Maybe abused by someone."

"No, she would've told me about it. But what did _you_ do?" Angela started getting sharp.

"Just a kiss. Nothing remotely close for her to have this reaction," he answered reflexively.

Angela narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed remorseful. After a moment she spoke. "I don't know what to do. I give up. You broke her. You fix her. I'm going for a walk."

Edward knocked on the bathroom door and called out, "It's Edward. I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but you really should talk to someone about what's bothering you."

Suddenly the door opened and Bella stood there fully clothed, soaking wet.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I knew you were going to show up. It's been a week. I didn't feel like being peeped on again."

"Was that a joke?" he questioned, perplexed.

"No. I'm serious, plus I needed to do laundry." She looked like she was one hundred percent serious and he was at a loss for words. Something definitely made her snap.

"Did something happen to you? I mean I get it. I'm a horrible person. I kissed you, but I think you're taking it pretty hard."

"Are you kidding me?" she yelled.

"Look I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, but I'm not sorry I kissed you. I really like you. I want you to like me." Edward lowered his eyes. "I thought you might," he said quietly.

Bella paused for a moment and looked at herself dripping water on the floor. She snapped out of her mental daze. "Give me a minute to change." She grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. She opened the door wearing her dry clothes and sat down on the couch.

"I'm not comfortable being touched. I've been like this since my double digits. It just happened and I never knew why. I would just freak out if anyone came too close. I'm okay around girls, but around guys . . ." she trailed off. "There was this one guy I liked, named Mike. Even though I'm sensitive to contact, I let him hold my hand and put his arm around me. I mean we were friends. I thought he liked me. I tried to just ignore the uneasiness. But, he was just trying to make this other girl jealous. As soon as he won her affections, he broke my heart."

"That's terrible," Edward muttered. "But I'm not him."

"But you remind me of him. You look the same," she conveyed softly.

He sat beside her. "I wouldn't use you like that," he assured. Bella just shrugged.

Edward blew out a puff of air. "Listen. I won't touch you, okay, at least not without permission. You make the moves." He looked into her unsure eyes. "Please don't distance me, because of someone else's mistake. I make enough on my own."

She took a deep breath and then let it out. She was quiet just looking at his face. "Okay, no touching until I say so."

"Deal!" Edward smiled from ear to ear. "So, there is a carnival set up by the canyon. Do you want to go tomorrow?"

"You really think you could handle _no touching _this time?" she speculated.

"Hey, you cuddled into me!" he responded defensively.

"I wasn't cuddling," she corrected. "I was frightened."

Edward raised his eyebrows as he dramatically paused. "I'll see you at six tomorrow." He left.

About an hour later, Angela came back and saw Bella sitting on the couch, lost in thought. She smiled at Angela's approach.

"You better?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"So what happened?"

"He likes me. I kind of knew, but you know how I am about being touched. When he kissed me, I wasn't ready for it and I guess I just shut down," she explained.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, but he looks like Mike. That's the other thing," Bella said conflicted.

"So. Edward is not Mike. The fact he even noticed you weren't around, proves that," Angela determined.

"I guess he really does care," she realized.

"Are you planning on seeing him again?" Angela pondered.

"Tomorrow. But this time it's a date."

"Congratulations," she joked.

"That's not funny."

* * *

><p>Six o'clock Saturday, Edward knocked on 305. Angela opened it. "She'll be another minute. I don't know how you did it." Her voice lowered, "Could I tell you something?"<p>

"Okay," he whispered back.

"Tomorrow is her birthday. She doesn't like people to know. I'm the only person who does and I'm telling you, because you fixed her." He nodded. "I got to go. I have my own plans. Bye Bella," Angela yelled as she left.

"Are you ready?" Edward called out.

Bella stepped out of her bathroom. "Ready."

* * *

><p>When they got to the carnival, it was already crowded.<p>

"So what do you want to do first?" Edward asked.

"The Ferris Wheel. It has a short line," Bella expressed instantly. They traveled quickly through the line and placed on the ride. The wheel began revolving.

"I love to put my hands up in the air as the cart moves over the top. It feels like I'm about to fall. I always end up grabbing the bar after a millisecond," he mentioned. "Watch. Here we go!" Edward held his hands up, but quickly held on again. "See."

"You're such a chicken. I bet I could keep my hands up longer," she goaded.

"Oh really? Let's see," he challenged. They were back at the top and both held their arms up. As they came over the top, they both grabbed at the bar.

"I think it was a tie!" she concluded.

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel abruptly halted. Bella grabbed at the back of Edward's hand. He looked at Bella as she looked at him, and he smiled. As their cart swung, he turned his hand over so he could hold her hand properly. Bella could feel her insides beginning to flutter. She let go when the cart stopped swinging.

"I wonder why the wheel stopped," he mused to break the tension. He looked down and saw a person vomiting on the floor. The passenger's cart door still opened. "Oh, someone lost their lunch down there," he announced.

"Yuck. Now we'll smell it every time we pass. That's why I always eat _after_ the 'throw up' rides," Bella said.

The wheel began to revolve again. As they passed the operator, Edward asked if they could get off. The operator let them off the ride after one revolution.

"What do you want to ride now?" Edward requested.

"Let's try some booths," she chose. They went from booth to booth, but never won any prizes.

"How about some cotton candy?" she quested.

"You could have some. I don't like cotton candy. I prefer a pretzel with mustard."

"Ew." She made a face.

"Oh come on! Cotton candy is nothing but sugar fluffed into a cloud. At least a pretzel is sustenance."

"Yeah, but with mustard?" she complained.

"It tastes good," Edward defended. "If you try some with mustard, I'll try some cotton candy."

"You first," Bella injected.

Edward bought the cotton candy and pretzel. He also took some mustard packets from the stand. He gave the cotton candy to her then took a small piece off to eat.

"That's tiny, take a real piece," she smiled. She took a hunk off with her fingers and dropped it into his hand. He stuffed the hunk in his mouth and tried to not make a face.

"You have to swallow it," she stated.

"I'm trying!" Edward said with his voice muffled. Once he got it down, he broke off a piece of the pretzel and gave it to her with a packet. "Now it's your turn."

Bella opened the packet and put some mustard on her piece. She placed it in her mouth. "Not bad."

"See," he laughed. "Don't knock things till you try them. Oh, batting cages. I haven't played baseball in so long." They ran over to the cages.

Bella mumbled to herself, _He played baseball, but never learned to ride a bike?_

Edward grabbed a bat and put a helmet on. Then put a token into the machine. The first ball flew past him.

"Strike!" she called.

"I'm a little rusty," he justified. The next ball came by and he swung. There was a loud crack as he connected with the ball.

"Wow!" she sounded impressed.

When his turn was over, he gave her the helmet and bat. She put a token in the machine when Edward was safely behind the fence. She missed each time.

"You're holding the bat too loosely and your stance is off," he criticized.

"Well then come and help me if you think you're such an expert," she stated.

Edward took the bat from her and showed her how to stand. "Feet apart, bend the knees. Put your hands here and hold on tight." He gave the bat back to her. "I'm going to touch your hands, okay?" he asked. She nodded. He stood facing her and put his hands on top of hers. She tried to ignore the odd tingling in her hands.

He positioned the bat over her shoulder and slowly swung it around toward him. "Like this," he explained. "And try to hit the ball when the bat is horizontal, got it?"

"I think so." Bella hesitated. She rubbed her hands together to be rid of the sensation.

"Here's another token. I think you could do it," he encouraged. After missing the first, Bella actually hit a couple. "You see! I knew you could do it," he said as she came out of the cage.

"Thanks to your helping hands," she inferred.

He smiled. "My hands are always available when you need them." Bella's cheeks darkened.

They decided to go on the Scrambler next. While waiting, she glanced at the other couples standing on line. She noticed they were holding hands or touching in one form or another. She wanted to be like everyone else.

_ I need to get used to it._

She looked over at Edward. He was watching the ride spin around. She was tempted by his hand and slipped her hand into his. Edward looked at their hands for a moment and then slowly turned his head to Bella. She gave a weak smile. Bella tried to breathe calmly so she could hold his hand for the entire ride. She finally let go when the ride came to a stop.

"I think I'm ready to go home," she muttered. Her skin sensitivity was beginning to overwhelm her.

"That's fine. Let's go to the car," Edward said satisfied with what was accomplished.

He drove her home and walked her up to her dorm room.

"I had a nice time," Bella complimented softly. "Thank you."

"I'm glad. Could I ask you what shampoo you use? Your hair smells like strawberries."

"_Elite_ - Strawberries and Cream. You like it?" Bella pinked again.

"I love it. Could I smell you before I leave?"

_Smell me?_ "O-kay, but no touching."

Edward put his hands behind his back and slowly stepped close. He leaned over. Bella was stuck unmoving, wide-eyed as he slowly inhaled starting from her shoulder up to the top of her head. He had his eyes closed. Her heart beat so loud she swore he could probably hear it.

He opened his eyes and stepped back. "Thank you," he said softly.

Bella opened her door and went inside. "Goodnight," she whispered through the crack between the door and the post. As she shut it, Bella wrapped her arms around her tummy and bent over a little.

_ Darn butterflies!_ _That was amazing!_

She felt as if she had just been kissed, but without the negative experience of actual contact. It made her yearn for more.

**AN: So what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 4 Birthday

**AN: Sorry I didn't have a chance to update. I had other ff too to update and I wasn't able to edit this one the way I wanted until now.**

**I don't anything. Enjoy. **

Ch 4-Birthday

The next morning Edward was knocking at Bella's dormitory door.

"Who is it?" Bella asked still sleepy.

"It's Edward. I've come to take you to breakfast."

She opened the door a crack and mumbled, "It's 8:30 in the morning. Doesn't a girl have a right to sleep in on a Sunday?"

"I have to work later."

"Oh. Well give me ten minutes. I'll meet you downstairs," she yawned.

They walked to the café just off campus and sat down at a table. Both of them ordered a coffee and croissant. The café was a popular breakfast area and within minutes it was packed. Bella sat enjoying his company until some cheerleaders walked right to their table.

"Hey, you're Edward Masen! I'm Irene," the tallest one said. She had beautiful blond hair and breasts the size to attract attention but still be in the way of her cheerleading athletics. She skimmed over Bella, "I know you from English Literature class. You're . . . uh."

"Bella," Bella said.

"Right," Irene muttered.

Bella slipped her hand into Edward's under the table and squeezed. She considered she'd rather feel anxious from his touch than Irene's patronizing. He glanced critically at Bella and realized her irritation.

"This place is pretty full, you mind if we share your table?" Irene asked.

Edward put the hand holding Bella's on the table. "Actually we do. We're on a date. Go share someone else's."

When the cheerleaders sat safely out of hearing range, he peeked at Bella. "Are you okay?"

"I feel so stupid."

"Why?"

"I once tried out for cheerleading. It didn't go well. Since then that girl likes to pretend she doesn't know me. She asks my name every time. I know I shouldn't let her get to me."

He thumb started unconsciously stroking her hand. She pulled her hand away.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"I'll be fine." She paused. A smirk broke out on her face. "I thought you said dates were dinner?"

"We could do that, too." He gave her a sweet smile. "If you like, I'll pick you up at eight."

They both finished their breakfast and Edward walked her back to her room. He turned to leave, when she said, "Wait. Aren't you going to smell me before you leave?" He grinned as he nodded. She felt the tension build in her as he leaned in slowly, staring into her eyes. He tilted his head and breathed in deeply through his nose. He slowly leaned back as he exhaled.

"See you later," he said after a second. He turned and walked off. She stood there watching him leave with her hand to her chest, bouncing with her increased heartbeat.

In the mist of his business doings, Mr. Jay told Edward that the clients were leaving in the morning and they wanted to meet with him for dinner in _Château Paris_, the French restaurant by the park, at 7:00pm.

"I can't. I'm having dinner with my girlfriend," he said. He took complete pleasure in those words.

"You have to. You weren't at the Benefit and they got nervous. If you don't show up, they'll pull out of the deal," Mr. Jay stated. "Bring her along. Their wives will be there. I'm sure she won't mind."

"I'll have to call you back. I'm not sure she'll agree." Edward snapped his phone shut. He dialed Bella's number.

"Hey, it's Edward. I have sort of not good news."

"What?" she asked politely.

"I have to go to a business dinner tonight."

"Oh. Well we'll go another night."

"No. I still want to have dinner, but we'll have to share the table. It's called for 7:00. You think you could be ready?"

"I don't have anything to wear for a business dinner."

"I'll have something sent to you around six and I'll pick you up at 6:45. What's your dress size?"

"I'm a four, but you don't have to."

"I want you to be comfortable," he insisted. "It should be over by 8:30. We could go to the Miniature Golf afterward in the park. Bring a change of clothes."

At 6:40 Edward called Bella to meet him outside. The group was running late. She came downstairs wearing the pearl satin cocktail dress he had sent. It clung to her hips and was pinned up in rows to give it an elaborate curtain-like appearance. Her usual loose hair was wrapped up neatly in a twist. A white limousine pulled up beside her.

"Whoa," she gasped. Edward stepped out of the limousine in a black suit and tie.

"I know." He smiled in his crooked way. "But the clients like to arrive in style. I have something for you." He handed her a box with a red bow.

"What's this?" she asked as she took it.

"Happy birthday," Edward muttered.

"How did you . . . Angela! I'm going to kill her."

He grinned again. "She told me yesterday."

Bella reluctantly opened it. It was a silver necklace that read "Bella" in a delicate script.

"It's so everyone will know your name," he said softly.

She couldn't believe how thoughtful he was. "Could you help me put it on?"

"Sure." He took the necklace from the box and she turned around, giving him the opportunity to lift the necklace over her head and linked it together by her neck. Her skin tingled at his touch. He couldn't help leaning forward and inhaling her perfume. "We're already late," he said, slightly distracted. "Let's get into the limo."

Inside were two couples. The men wore gray suits of different shades. The woman beside the darker suit wore a dark purple clingy dress, which had a low neckline. Her auburn hair was puffed up in front and held together in a sleek low pony. The other woman wore an above the knee red dress and a black satin bolero. Her short black hair was loose and parted down the center of her head. The men introduced themselves.

"I'm Eleazar Gomez and this is my wife Carmen." He gestured to the woman in purple next to him.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Alice." He turned to her and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Bella Swan."

They were all seated at a large table with more couples and the men started discussing product sales and investments. Bella didn't understand anything they were saying. Even the other ladies were making comments, adding to the conversation. It made her nervous. She began to fidget and Edward turned to her.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"I feel out of place," she answered.

"Relax. It's fine. You look beautiful by the way," he dazzled her with his glistening teeth. She smiled back still worried.

". . . and Jay Jenks and his clients are still questioning the line. What do you think, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Oh. Sorry. She was just wondering where the ladies room was," Edward responded quickly.

"Down there to your right," a waitress answered. Bella got up and went to the ladies room. She was joined shortly after by Alice and Carmen.

"So what are your intentions with Edward?" Alice asked in an almost parental tone.

"Excuse me?" Bella remarked surprised.

"We just want to know if you're one of those gold-digging girls," Carmen stated in a slightly Latina accent.

"It's fine if you are. We won't tell. Believe us, there are a few wives out there like that," Alice added.

Bella felt offended by these two women. She suspected they wanted to expose her as a bad seed and felt the need to defend herself. "I'm not like that. I really like him."

"That's good," Alice said softly. "Because he's head over heels for you. I could see it in the way he looks at you. We never saw him so—"

"Wait, what about Tanya?" Carmen interrupted.

"Who's Tanya?" Bella questioned.

"Oh, she's the last girl he brought to a dinner meeting. He was crazy for her, too. Blonde, blue-eyed, absolutely stunning," Alice answered.

"Did he give her gifts?" Bella asked warily bringing her hand to her neck.

"Don't know. Maybe he did. _¿Por qué?_ You think your gift was recycled?" Carmen asked.

"No, it's my name. I just wanted to know how serious it was with her. And what he thinks of me." Bella was beginning to get a sense of things moving fast.

"Don't worry. Blondes always get thrown back. It's the brunettes they keep." Alice gestured to herself and Carmen. One of the other ladies from their table peeked into the ladies room and told them dinner was being served. The three of them exited and went back to the table. Bella glanced around the table at all the wives. Not a single one of them was a fake blonde. Through the rest of dinner she was apprehensive. Edward asked her what was wrong, but she just shook her head and said, "Nothing."

When dinner was over, Bella and Edward changed in the restroom to their light sweaters and denim jeans, while the limousine took the others back to their hotel. It was supposed to meet Edward and Bella by the miniature golf course later. They walked to the golf course in the park. Edward rented the clubs and golf balls as Bella stared into space.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore! What's wrong? You go into the ladies room to relax, but you come out worse than when you went in. What happened in there?" he pleaded.

"The ladies from the limo ride asked me questions about you. They told me about Tanya."

"Oh!" He sat down on the bench by the tree. "I didn't know they remembered her. I knew one day I'd have to discuss this. I just thought it would be much later."

"So tell me about her," she muttered as she sat beside him.

"Okay, but are you sure?"

"Yes. She's blonde, blue-eyed, and stunning they said."

"Curly blonde hair. I hated how long it took her to fix it. She wasn't anything like you. Actually, quite the opposite. She wasn't very smart, didn't get into any college. And . . . she couldn't keep her hands off me," he said grinning. "I liked her a lot."

"How long did you date?"

"For three months."

"Who ended it?"

"I did. Apparently, she couldn't keep her hands off anyone else."

"Oh, sorry. Did you . . . give her a gift like me?"

"No. I don't give gifts as a general rule."

"But . . ."

"It's your birthday."

Bella paused. "The ladies said something else that made me nervous, because we've only known each other for about a month. They said blondes are thrown back and brunettes are the keepers," she said timidly.

"I don't think hair color has anything to do . . . wait, you think I want to marry you?" he deduced slyly. Bella focused on the ground. "I don't think I know you well enough yet," Edward crookedly grinned. She lifted her eyes to him and smirked. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can we play some mini-golf?" she commented as she got up.

Edward stepped up to the first tee. He gently tapped the golf ball with the club and got a hole-in-one. "Cool," he muttered. Bella stepped up to the tee for her turn. She tapped the ball and missed completely.

"You're holding the club wrong," he criticized.

"Again?"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Please."

Edward came behind her and wrapped his arms around. She stood frozen. She felt her insides were beginning to come apart. He placed his hands over hers.

"Breathe," he uttered softly into her ear. She slowly took some calming breaths. He took a breath, too. "You smell amazing."

"Focus," she uttered to him.

"Okay. Loosen your grip and keep your eye on the ball. Shift your weight," he sighed into her neck, "from your back leg to your front as you follow through with your stroke." As he said the words, they followed through. The ball rolled seamlessly and dropped into the hole.

"It went in!" She excitedly turned to hug Edward. She quickly let go as she felt an electric shock run through her body and stepped back. He gave a knowing smirk. He went over to the second tee. Took his turn then noticed Bella was holding her tummy with her arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I wasn't ready for that. It was a bit unsettling. Like being attacked by butterflies," she told him.

"Butterflies. I get those. You know what helps?"

She shook her head.

"Holding hands. At least it does for me." He held out his.

Bella was already unnerved. She really wanted to hold his hand, so took it. Edward made little circles with his thumb on the back of her hand as he gazed at her. The gentleness of the gesture eased her.

"It's your turn," he said softly.

She bit her lower lip and released his hand. She stepped up to the tee and paused. It was like getting through the first couple of sips of a bitter alcohol and was now getting the high of being drunk. She was willing to endure the flutter. "Could you help me again?" she asked.

"Yeah." He came up behind her again, wrapped his arms around, and put his hands on hers. She panted. It was such a weird feeling. They swung the club, but the ball missed the hole.

"Oh. I was hoping to get a hole-in-one, so I could hug you again." Bella sensed the heat rise to her face.

Edward lightly stoked her colored cheek with the back of his fingers. "You don't need a hole-in-one to hug me."

She turned around and slowly put her arms around him. "Here come those butterflies." Her belly was really sounding the warning. It was on the verge of uncomfortable. "But I don't want to let go. I wish I could just hold on."

Edward lost himself in her eyes. "I wish I could kiss you," he whispered before he could stop himself. He paused then mumbled, "Sorry."

The contemplation made her want to burst. "Okay."

He gave a short laugh in disbelief. He was going to get to kiss her. He leaned in slowly. He brushed his lips across hers just before planting them. Their lips moved slowly in synchronization for a minute. Bella felt like lightning had literally struck her as she heard him whisper her name and kiss her again.

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone's abrupt coughing. "Are you going to finish your turn or could we play through?" the stranger asked when the two looked at him and his girl.

Edward smiled at Bella. She answered, "No we're moving onto the next tee."

As they continued, Bella still held onto Edward. She felt has if she melted and his embrace was holding her together.

"I could play one handed, but it's difficult to play in a body bind," he said to her a little triumphant.

"Oh, right," she mumbled, and let him go. He offered his left hand instead.

Edward played the rest of the game one handed while Bella played with his arms around her. She loved how her emotions with him were growing less of panic and more of pleasure.

When the game was over, they returned the golf balls and clubs and got into their awaiting limo with their formal attire in tow. Bella still held Edward's hand while in the car. She was worried something may suddenly go wrong. That he would just disappear and it would all be a dream. She had allowed so much; it seemed Edward was too good to be true.

When they were by the dorm room door, Edward kissed her hand.

"I know I said my hand was always available, but I'm going to need it back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"If I let go, I might lose you."

"Is that what this is about?" He lifted their entwined hands.

"What if Tanya comes back? You said you liked her," she fretted.

Edward tried not to smile. "Tanya and I were over more than a year ago in Chicago. I don't even know where she is now." she still didn't let go. "I promise. You could have my hand back tomorrow morning."

She took a breath. "Okay." She slowly released his hand.

"Goodnight," he expressed dazzling her.

"Goodnight."

Edward went back to the patiently waiting limousine.

The chauffeur made an observation. "She's clingy."

"I know," Edward responded thoughtfully. He sat there for a minute. "She went from 'no touching' to 'not letting go.' This change of events is a bit disturbing."

**A/N: I love reviews. Send me lots. You're opinions are much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5 Ready Set, Not Yet

**A/N: I know I hadn't updated as often as I said I would. I hope this makes up for it.**

**I don't own the Twilight characters, just the story they are set in.**

Ch 5-Ready Set … Not Yet

The next day Edward came up to her dorm room and knocked. Angela answered the door.

"She's still in bed. She keeps muttering about a wonderful dream with limos and golf. I have no clue."

"Tell her I'm here," he told her smiling.

"Bella, time to get up. Edward's here," she called into the bedroom.

Bella yelled, "Give me five minutes."

True to her word, she was washed and fully clothed in five minutes.

"See curly hair would have taken forever," Edward chortled.

She grimaced. She didn't like being compared to Tanya. He pulled out a paper bag and gave it to her. When she opened it, she pulled out a cupcake. She squinted at it, confused.

Edward stuck a candle in it and lit it with a lighter. "Make a wish and blow out your candle."

She half smirked. "But my birthday was yesterday."

"I was under the impression you didn't want everyone to know."

She added the other half. She closed her eyes and blew the candle out. The pastry was chocolate chip. She enjoyed it on her route to class. She kept her hands to herself, embarrassed about the night before. Edward was relieved. Although he enjoyed holding her hand, he didn't like her insecurity. Once they reached her classroom, she waved and took her seat.

"Bella," he called.

"Yes."

"It's good to know you're back."

At lunchtime Edward was standing outside of her calculus class. "I was going to sit in, but I noticed you were having a test. Why didn't you tell me? You could have been studying last night," he rebuked.

"I never study the night before. It feels like cramming. Besides, what did you think I was doing with my week off?" They headed toward the cafeteria.

"I have a test, too. I completely forgot about it. I hope I don't fail."

"What's the topic?"

"Business laws," he said with a smirk.

"Fail? You'll probably ace it!"

"Probably," he grinned. Edward offered his hand to her. She hesitated a moment pondering, but then took it. His hand was now a comfort to her. Edward cheered silently having conquered this hurdle with no ill effects.

In the cafeteria they talked over their lunch and the Bella walked Edward to his class. His started first.

"When I finish my test, we're dismissed. Do you want me to sit in on your chemistry class?" he asked.

"You think the professor will let you in?"

"No problem."

Edward went to take his seat as she turned to leave. The girl he sat beside looked over at her and asked Edward who she was. He replied, "That's my girlfriend." Bella felt a warm and tingly around her heart.

About half an hour into chemistry class, Edward walked in. The professor stared at him.

"I'm just auditing." He sat beside Bella and took out a sheet of paper. He wrote something.

_Definitely aced the test._

She glanced over and smiled. They sat there quietly listening to the lecture. Edward became bored. He doodled on his paper. He looked at Bella, tapped his paper to get her attention and jotted something down.

_You have a test in English Literature coming up, right? _

_ I do, too. Do you want to come over and study together? _

She took the paper and scribbled.

_I have work after my classes, but I'll be through after 4 if that's okay? _

He nodded.

The rest of the hour went smoothly. As class ended, they went to their respective classes parting with a, "See you in a few hours."

There was a knock at the door. Edward slowly opened it to let her in. She surveyed the scene. "This is a single room. You don't have a roommate?"

"Nope."

"So we're alone?" She hesitated before stepping in further.

"If you're uncomfortable, we could go to the library."

"No, it's . . . it's fine," she assured him lacking the full confidence she should in that statement.

Edward understood her waver. He tried to be a good host. "Do you want something to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"I've got frozen waffles, frozen pizza, frozen fish sticks—"

"I'm beginning to see a theme here," she jested. "What about some cereal?"

"I've got the colorful kind."

"Sure."

He went to the kitchen and served her a bowl. He knew people tended to feel better when they had food in them.

When she finished, they went to the couch and started pulling out the literature study sheet. They thoroughly read through their notes and the important parts from the book. After a solid hour and a half of studying, Bella excused herself for a bathroom break. She noticed her bun in her hair was a disheveled knot. She unraveled what she could before noticing a brush by the sink. She carefully examined the brush for stray hairs. Satisfied with its cleanliness, she attempted to fix her hair.

She had been a while and Edward became worried. He didn't know if she was having some kind of panic attack and became reluctant to return. He walked to the door and listened. _No heavy breathing._ Curious he knocked on the door. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah." She let him in.

He saw the brush in her hand. "You're using my brush?"

"My hair looked horrible. It needed brushing." She turned back to the mirror and continued the repair.

He stared, amazed at the concept of how comfortable she was. She noticed her necklace in her reflection and touched it with her fingers.

She slowly turned around.

"Edward I didn't really get a chance to thank you for the gift."

He was fixed in her chocolate eyes. "It was nothing."

"Thank you." She took a step forward. Her heart raced but she still leaned in, and softly kissed him for two seconds then pulled away.

Edward exhaled loudly. He inhaled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. His enthusiasm caught her off guard. She felt a voltage run through her. She put her arms onto his chest and abruptly pushed him away. Her pulse was too quick. Her erratic heartbeat thumped uncomfortably.

"I have to go!"

"Wait . . . Bella." He didn't move. His fingertips paused over his lower lip as he panted. He felt a residual electric charge sizzling against them.

He heard her gather her books and leave slamming the door. His thoughts berated him.

_ Shoot, I did it again._

**A/N: So, lots of fluff, but sometimes it is needed. Do you think there is too much? Please let me know.**

**As always, it is**

**Great2read**


	7. Chapter 6 Around Less

**AN: I want to thank everyone who loves my story. Of course I don't own Twilight. This chapter was editted from its original, sorry if it confuses those that read it the first time. Enjoy.**

Ch 6-Around_ Less_

Bella ran to her dormitory and set her books down. She sat on her bed shaking.

_That was way too much. I have to be careful or I'm going to end up hurt again. _

Angela wasn't back from her dinner out, so Bella was alone. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and noticed Angela had taken out the laundry, but failed to fold it. After ten minutes of folding, there was a knock at the door.

"It's me, Edward. Are you okay?"

She slowly opened the door. "I was just folding some clothes." Her eyes were downcast.

He was worried he'd have to start over. He didn't want to start over. At least she was still talking to him.

"I wanted to tell you something, but I didn't know if it was right to say it at my dorm. I don't know what's wrong with me." He waited for her to look at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she responded.

He stared into her deep pools of brownness and blurted, "I think I've fallen for you." She gasped. Edward continued, "I know it seems too soon, but I don't think—"

"You love me?" she interrupted.

He nodded. She looked down. A smile began to break through.

"I love you, too." She lifted her eyes.

He was in absolute awe. "Really?"

"Yes."

Edward offered his hand and she waited a moment before she took it.

"Butterflies," she whispered. "I'll be fine."

He gentle pulled her close to him, and then glanced around. "Where's Angela?"

Bella's expression fell and she pulled away. "I don't know. She wasn't here when I arrived." Déjà vu washed over her. It was too close to the Mike/Jessica situation.

"So we're alone?" he spoke innocently. "Maybe I should leave."

"Do whatever you want. I don't care," she said. She sat down on the couch with her back to him.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I'll stay if you want me to." Her eyes watered. He didn't understand what he did this time. He sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm confused," she stated. "I don't know what to think. What's it matter where Angela is?"

"I'm worried what will happen if we are alone. That's all. Maybe we could go for a walk." He offered her a tissue.

She took it to dry her wet face. "Sorry."

They walked the streets in silence for about ten minutes. Bella had her hands clutched behind her back. Edward walked closely beside her, absorbing her scent.

"So now what?" she mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, we've confessed how we feel about each other. What do we do now?"

He chortled a little. "Since you and I are more than friends, I could take you to eat out. We could spend time together in the university. You could come with me to dinner meetings as my date," he listed.

"We already do all that," she giggled.

His tone turned serious. "You could come to Chicago during break. There are dinner meetings there, too."

Bella gulped. "You want me to go home with you?" He nodded. "I don't know. My folks wanted me to visit them," she nervously admitted.

"Where's your home?" he asked.

"Right here in Phoenix," she answered.

"Well then couldn't you do both? You'll do a couple of days with your parents then you could meet me in Chicago."

"You don't want to meet _my_ parents?" Of course he wouldn't. Why would he want to meet her crazy, odd, out of touch with reality **(AN: at least she thinks so)** parents?

"Sure I do, but not this break. I do have to work in Chicago, and I don't think I could go a whole week without seeing you," he disclosed. "Please come. Your parents live close to the university. You could really see them at any time."

"Let me think about it," she slowly responded.

He shyly slipped his hand behind her back to take her hand. He hoped it wouldn't seem too forward. Bella released her other hand and allowed the tingling sensation travel up her arm to join the others in her stomach. They continued to walk around campus enjoying the quiet.

"It's getting late," she finally spoke. When they got back to her dorm, she let go of his hand to open the building door.

"By the way, how old are you now?" Edward asked as they came to her room.

She frowned. "Nineteen."

"What?"

"You didn't know how old I am."

"I'm supposed to know everything?" he snickered jovially.

"That's just it. You don't know me and I don't know you." Everything that just transpired came crashing down on her. How could she really believe this was love when they just met weeks ago? She took strength in her warning signs. "I don't think it's a good idea to go to Chicago with you."

"Bella . . ."

"No, listen. You seem really nice and sweet, but really you could be some monster psycho. And, I would be alone in Chicago without anyone to help me."

His smile turned into a frown.

"Edward, I like spending time with you, but I don't think the idea is safe for me. Do you really know if I am not some crazy stalker chick, out to steal your money?" She was grasping at straws. Of course she wasn't, but she had to convince him things were going really fast.

Edward tensed his eyebrows and hypothesized, "What movies have you been watching?"

"Come on! You take psychology. You know how many psychopathic nuts there are out there. One could be standing right in front of you, acting all sweet an innocent," she replied.

"I got it. It's too soon. You're not ready yet." He paused. He knew that step backward was coming. He had to work with her. "To tell the truth, now that you put the idea in my head, I really don't know if you are some stalker chick. We haven't even been apart."

She observed his face for two quick heart beats. "What does that mean?"

"It means we'll take a step back. We could go out for dinner and stuff, but we won't be . . . around each other so much. Like, we could meet at the cafeteria for lunch, but I won't pick you up for breakfast. I'll give you the chance to work up the urge to stalk me."

"You're punishing me because I said no?"

"I'm not punishing you. I'm agreeing with you. I could be some obsessive, crazy boyfriend. I've been around you practically the entire day. I even sat in on one of your classes. Yikes! I'm starting to scare myself."

Bella blinked a few times at the thought of having him around _less_. "Okay. Less Edward and more me time. Is that what you're saying? You're not dumping me, right?"

He gave a sympathetic sigh, "No. I don't think I could handle that. Goodnight." He bowed as he offered his hand. She slipped her hand into it. He brought her hand slowly to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

In the morning Edward went straight to class. So did Bella. She kept looking over her shoulder to see if she could spot him anywhere. When lunch came, she found Edward sitting with a few of his classmates discussing psychology. He got up and held the chair out for her.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath, "impromptu study session. We have an exam coming up."

"Oh."

The others examined her. "Are you in our class, also? I don't remember seeing you."

"I'm Bella, Edward's girl . . . friend." She felt an awkward awareness as she spoke the words.

Edward on the other hand beamed. "She's joining us for lunch. Don't worry. Continue with Erikson's stages of development."

Bella ate her lunch and stared at him. She tried to understand what they were discussing. He realized her attention and glanced back, the corners of his mouth lifted. He turned back and added his bit to the conversation. It was very strange parting after lunch since they hardly spoke to one other.

Bella worked in the tutoring center after classes. She sat down and waited for someone to need help. Edward walked through the doors of the center and right up to the front counter.

"I need a tutor. What does _she_ teach?" He pointed to Bella.

"Algebra," the helper stated.

"Yeah, I need help with that," he smirked. The helper handed him a slip to fill out and Edward walked to Bella's table. Her head was down. He placed the slip in front of her on the table. She read the name on the slip then snapped her head up with a big grin.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"I need help with algebra," he whispered back.

"You're not taking algebra."

"So, I missed you." His sly smile was practically glowing.

"You know, coming here means _you're_ the stalker."

"Okay, we've established I'm the obsessed boyfriend."

Bella glanced around. "You're going to get me in trouble."

"Not if you're actually tutoring me."

"But you're not taking algebra," she whispered through her teeth.

"We could study literature. We still have our test tomorrow. We'll study, just until you have a student to help."

"Fine. Take out your notes and take a seat." She glanced around once more. They studied from their notes undisturbed. When Bella's shift was over, she took Edward's slip to the desk and signed it.

They walked together to her dorm building. He bid her adieu outside. As he walked toward his building, Bella felt a sense of wrongness, the farewell felt incomplete. She stood there like an idiot trying to work out what should be done. Her book bag dropped as she ran. He turned toward the sound of an approaching human at high speed. Her pace hadn't slowed, so she collided into him.

He snorted. "I might be the stalker, but you're the clingy girlfriend."

They stayed embraced for a minute and he lightly stroked her hair. Edward took a breath of her fragrance as he gently separated. "Good luck on your test in the morning. I'll see you at lunch."

"You're right. Have a good night."

She made it back to her books and went into the building, giving a last wave of goodbye. Edward turned and continued on to his dorm.

Edward had an evening meeting over the phone with Mr. Jay. Upcoming plans for the week needed to be discussed for the company's wellbeing. He had been neglecting certain important decisions and now he finally had the opportunity to take care of it.

Meanwhile, Bella sat in her room doing homework.

Angela wandered over to her. "No plans with Edward?"

"No, not tonight."

"You guys taking a break? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. We just didn't make plans."

"Odd. For the past couple of nights you guys haven't been apart," Angela phrased.

"That's just it. I haven't had a chance to hang with you. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Really? Cool. Let's go to the movies. There's a new chick flick playing, some romantic comedy."

"Okay. Let me change clothes and we'll get out of here."

About 1:30am, Edward's cell phone rang. He jumped out of bed and yawned as the phone rang again.

"Hello?" he said drowsily.

"Hi, did I wake you?" Bella whispered.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Bella. Who else would it be?" Her voice slightly rose in volume.

"No one! Everyone else is sleeping!" he countered.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You okay? I mean, I love to hear your voice, but it's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep. I went to the movies tonight with Angela. And though the movie was good, I really couldn't enjoy it without you."

He snorted, "Fun isn't the same without me, huh?"

"No."

"If you want, we could do something on Friday, okay?"

"Yes, please."

"We'll talk about it at lunch, but you need your sleep. You have a test in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight," she yawned. Just hearing his voice put her at ease and she knew now she'd be able to sleep comfortably.

"Goodnight." He snapped shut his phone, and drifted back to sleep.

**AN: So yeah it was a bit fluffy, but sometimes things get fluffy. Tell me what you think. I need your opinions to continue, it really motivates me. **

**Want a preview from the next chapter? Have a taste.**

_. . . it was time to run. "And I can't. I, I . . ." Bella lost her words._

_ "What are you saying? I don't understand. You can't what?"_

_ "Stay with you."_

**You likey? Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7 Time to Run

**AN: I know some of you have been waiting on pins and needles. **FilipaGouveia, puasluoma, **and** Ur fan, **I want to thank you guys for reviewing. You guys are the best.**

**Once again I don't own Twilight. I never did. **

_**This story has been edited and rewritten. So if you read it before and it seems different, you are not going crazy. At least, not at the moment.**_

Ch 7-Time to Run

The next morning Edward waited by Bella's first period classroom. When she came to the room, she was startled by his appearance.

"I wanted to wish you luck on your test." He offered his hand. As she slipped hers into it, he lifted her hand to his lips. "Now remember the questions, because I have the same exam this afternoon."

"Ha ha," she jested. "That would be cheating."

"I was only kidding. See you at lunch," he laughed.

In the cafeteria, Bella couldn't find him. She sat at a random table and ate her cream cheese with lettuce and tomato on a toasted bagel. Her eyes kept roaming around for him. At fifteen minutes past, he walked in at a quick pace having spotted her at a table.

"Missed me?"

"Edward!" she breathed with relief.

"Psychology ran late. The class kept asking more questions. The professor was giving a review," he explained.

"This is the first time I beat you here. I got nervous. So, what are we going to do this Friday night?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"We're supposed to do something this Friday, remember?" she grimaced. He shook his head slowly. "Last night you said we would. I . . . called you?"

"On the phone?" he reflected.

"Yeah. It was late. I woke you up," she reminded him reluctantly. She wondered if she had dreamt the entire incident.

Edward's face concentrated then a smile broke out slowly. "Oh yeah. You called to hear my voice. We made plans?"

"Kind of," she pronounced sheepishly. Bella glanced at his hand on the table. As if it was necessary, she placed her palm into it. Edward smiled as he felt her warmth in his grip.

"I have a planned business call scheduled for that morning and a study session that night, but my afternoon is free."

"What?" She was offended. _He should know better! _"You can't do that. Friday nights are . . . date nights," she refuted sternly. "Why would you plan a study session _then_?" She felt like he was trying to just squeeze her in as a second thought.

"Excuse me? _Date night?_ Are you implying all my Friday nights are taken by you?" he retorted surprised.

"Well," she paused. "I'm your girlfriend. Don't I get first dibs on you?"

Edward's expression softened. He knew it was difficult for Bella to be close and this was a step in the right direction. He lightly squeezed her hand. "You most definitely do," he affirmed. "But it was the only night we could all meet together. It's going to be in my dormitory since I have it all to myself. If you want, you could hang out there."

"And what, serve the drinks and food like the little housewife?" she mentioned sarcastically.

Edward's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Again with the marriage comment? If I didn't know better, I would think your subconscious was hinting something."

Bella was appalled that she let something slip. She suspected he will come to the wrong conclusion, the exact opposite of what she wanted. Her face reddened and her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Bella?" His eyes narrowed. "It was a joke."

"It wasn't very funny." She released his hand and stood up from the table.

"You're not thinking of marriage, are you?" his voice hitting a high note.

"I'm too young!"

He let out a relieved breath. "But I wasn't asking." It occurred to him not only was she refusing, but she was in a state of panic. "What are you so worried about?"

Bella shifted her weight back and forth, biting her lower lip. "I don't know." She sat back down. Got up again as if to leave, but changed her mind and sat. They were quiet all through the rest of the lunch period. They ate as Edward thought things through. When he finished his grilled chicken sandwich, he paused at Bella with calculating eyes.

"I think your problem is you kind of _want_ to be married, but also _don't_, so you feel like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"What!" She choked on a tomato. He patted her back as she coughed it up.

"You're projecting, I think."

"You know when you've studied too much psychology? When you start shrinking your friends," she muttered.

He shrugged. "I've got to get to class."

"Good luck with your test."

"Thanks." He picked up his books and left.

That night Edward was on the phone with Mr. Jay organizing some business deals, when he heard a knock at his door. He put Mr. Jay on hold and went to answer the door. He opened the door to find a crying Bella.

"What happened?" he asked with so much concern. He ushered her in and shut the door.

"I've been thinking about what you said about being stuck between a rock and a hard place." She knew the feelings building inside her were too much. The memory of her warning signs rang and now it was time to run. "And I can't. I, I . . ." Bella lost her words.

"What are you saying? I don't understand. You can't what?"

"Stay with you."

"What?" He dropped all expression.

"There has been a knot in my stomach since lunch, a strangle hold in my throat. I can't release it."

"So you want to break up with me?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"No, I really don't, but I have to. I need to be away from you. I love you so much I can't breathe." Her tears overflowed down her face.

He pulled her into a hug. "No!" His word came out with force.

She struggled against his arms. "Please let go."

"You don't make any sense. If you love me, why are you leaving me?"

He released her and she looked into his watery honey-brown eyes.

"You're all I think about, every moment of every day. I constantly wonder when I would able to see you. Sometimes I would see a guy passing by and think he was you. You're like a drug and I need to stop, cold turkey," she vocalized. "We'll see each other on campus. It's not like I'm disappearing."

He had no idea what was going on. He didn't know what to do to get her to stay. He felt electrocuted—in total shock. All he could do was ask for clarification. "You just need a break, a breather. To set your priorities straight?"

"Yes," she mumbled softly.

"Is this thing absolute?" His face displayed an expressionless distant person. There was no inflection in his tone. "Could I say hello if I see you around?"

"Sure. A wave or whatever."

"And when is this 'time out' over?"

"I don't know," she breathed sadly.

"I think you should leave now. Mr. Jay has been on hold this whole time," he muttered in his hard mask.

She turned and left the room, fresh tears in her eyes. Edward closed the door and lifted the phone.

"Mr. Jay, could I call you back?" He hung up. Edward walked into his bathroom. His eyes closed to his reflection in the mirror. His restraint cracked. The muscles in his face contorted and he began crying.

**A/N: How do you like it? I was going to stop here (HE HE HE), but then I thought why torture everyone. Scroll down for more.**

**V**

**v**

**v**

Days passed and Edward avoided all the places that he knew Bella would be. He was determined that if she wanted a break, she would get one. Moreover, he knew if he saw her, he wouldn't be able to leave her side. Bella, on the other hand, craved Edward's passing glance. She passed by his dorm building, his classrooms, but she never found him. She needed her 'daily fix' of Edward for even the minutest moment. Realizing her error, she spoke to one of his professors to see if he was skipping school, but he said Edward had made it to each of his classes. She couldn't understand how he vanished.

Weeks passed and Halloween was on Saturday. Everyone was invited to the KU Fraternity costume party. Angela and Bella planned to go together, but then Angela got a date.

"Go anyway, maybe you'll see Edward there," she said.

"No. I think he doesn't want to see me. Besides, it's a costume party. Even if I _do_ see him, I won't _know_ it is him."

"Yeah, but depending on your costume, he'll know it's you."

"Sure _that_ will make him reveal himself," Bella said sarcastically.

Bella thought it over. It was apparent to her that it can't hurt to go. For the most part it would be a distraction. She acquired for herself a green fairy costume with wings and a wand. She chose this costume, because it didn't cover her face. She put her hair into a high pony and applied glittery makeup above her eyelids. She roamed around the party looking at the people intently. She tried to guess if one was Edward, but then gave up.

_I guess I truly messed up_.

Determined to have fun anyway, she began to dance with the crowd being careful not to get too close to the other bouncing bodies. A male dressed in an all black cowboy outfit took an interest in her. He danced closer and adjusted his steps to match hers. After a few minutes, he asked if she was thirsty and directed her to the punch bowl. The two sat down by the tables amongst others who rested. The fast beat tired her out and a conversation seemed appealing.

"I'm Bella."

"Caius."

"Wow, that's an interesting name."

"Yeah, well my parents took one look and decided they didn't like me enough to give me a plain name."

She giggled.

"Well plain-named Bella, it's nice to meet you." He extended his arm. She just stared at his sweaty hand and he pulled it back.

"It's hard to believe you're not here with a date," he mentioned breaking the odd tension.

"Yeah, shocking," she spoke sarcastically.

"You sound sore." She shrugged. "Yeah I'm sore, too. I just broke up with my girlfriend. She's over there dancing with the Lone Ranger. Not even a week went by and she already found someone else." He pointed to the edge of the dancing crowd. Bella glanced over, but couldn't tell who the Lone Ranger was dancing with.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess we are both in recovery mode. I'm getting over a breakup as well. I messed up."

"How?"

"I made a mistake of letting him go and now I can't find him."

"Why would you want to find him? You're free. You could have anyone you want."

"Yeah, but what I _want_ is to tell him I'm sorry. I panicked, because I wanted him so badly." She paused. "Do you think I was wrong to want a break? Because I am really worse I am without him. I'm sorry I don't even know you and I'm unloading my problems on you," she rebuked herself.

"You know what you need? You need to forget about him. Cheer up. If he's gone, it's his loss," Caius remarked. "Let's dance and leave our troubles behind us."

They got up and went to the dance floor. As they danced the music slowed. Some people sat down, while others got up. Bella was about to go sit, but he put his arm around her waist to pull her close. She began to feel an uncomfortable tightness in her chest. She squirmed a little and he held her tighter placing his other arm on her back.

"Relax and go with it," he whispered in her ear.

"Please let go," she begged. She couldn't decipher if he was just trying to dance or he was actually assaulting her. All she knew was she wanted him to let go.

"Shh. It's fine. Don't worry," he said.

"I want you to stop," she commanded louder.

"Come on, this is a party." His eyes dropped to her lips and he leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly, she was pulled out of the way and a fist hit Caius in the face. He crumbled to the floor in an unconscious heap. There was someone dressed as a white tiger standing beside her.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly.

The person's voice was clear through the mask. "You're welcome."

"Edward?" she said in shock.

He took off his mask. "Hi." His face reddened. He wasn't planning on revealing himself so soon, but she needed help.

"Omigosh, Edward! I'm so so sorry." She put her arms around him without a thought. She was bathed in an overwhelming feeling of euphoria, tinged with remorse.

"I know. I heard you over there." He mimicked her movements.

"No, you don't understand. I was completely wrong." Her eyes began to tear up.

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed it lifting her chin. He looked into her liquid eyes. "I missed your face," he said and stroked her cheek lightly. He leaned into her face and rubbed his nose softly across her forehead and breathed in. "I missed your smell," he muttered. He closed his eyes and barely brushed his lips down her face till it gently touched hers. He whispered, "I missed . . . your—" She pressed her lips to his before he could finish. She could feel how her lips were on fire. She let herself enjoy the burn. Her lips parted slightly to deepen the kiss. He lifted his hand and wove his fingers in the loose strands of her hair. He pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead on hers. He opened his eyes piercing hers. His face was hard. "Don't ever hurt me like that again," he ordered. She nodded. His face thawed as he wrapped his arms over her for a secure hug, her head on his shoulder. Another song started to play and they swayed along to the music.

**A/N: Well that's all folks! How did you like the story? Want more? Just ask.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**As always, it is**

**great2read**


	9. author note

**A/N: Okay, I like your enthusiasm. Things are going to work differently. I originally posted this story in segments and the previous chapters I did it again. But when I wrote this story the real chapters comprised of the entire month, meaning chapters 1-7 were months September and October. I'm going to _now_ post the entire month so we will have longer chapters, but I can't guarantee it will be weekly posts. I hope you guys will like the story which was originally named the _Ringbox._ I'll update as soon as I can.**


	10. November

**A/N: We passed 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone who left one.**

**I don't own Twilight****, just the thoughts in my head.**

**Chapter November—_Gone for Thanksgiving_**

After Halloween, Bella and Edward went back to their original routine and she welcomed it. Seeing Edward every morning before class and during lunch, was a source of comfort to her, even when they held hands. Her warning signs were long forgotten and every Friday night was always date night. He would walk her right to her door. The first time Edward did it he hesitantly kissed her goodnight. Once their lips touched, he knew she no longer felt the need to pull away. Joy filled both their bodies, but things still stayed innocent.

* * *

><p>"Thanksgiving is this Thursday," Bella said during their usual week night phone conversations.<p>

"I know."

"I have to go to my parents for Thanksgiving, remember?"

"I've been trying to forget. There's no way I could convince you to come to Chicago with me?" Edward persuaded.

"I'm sorry. My parents are counting on the visit. It's been a while since I've seen them."

"I'll miss you. You know you could come Friday or Saturday. You don't need to see them the entire time."

"Edward."

"I know, I know. Obsessed boyfriend . . . crazy monster . . . all alone with no help."

"Right," she said.

"You won't be alone. You'll be with me. You know I'll protect you from anyone who'll harm you," he declared.

"But who'll protect me from you?" she mentioned sarcastically.

Edward paused for a moment. "Don't forget you are supposed to see me off at the airport, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you have to work on Thanksgiving?"

"Technically the night of, I'm not working, but the rest of the days I am," he clarified. "The clients need to see I'm available for them. That's just the way businesses work."

* * *

><p>Edward was all ready at Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport saying goodbye to Bella Thursday morning. He took out his phone and asked for hers. One of the bystanders took a picture of him and Bella with each camera.<p>

"I don't want you to forget me," he said.

"You're a little hard to forget."

"How am I supposed to function without seeing you?"

"It's four days. We've gone weeks without each other before. Besides, we'll talk on the phone and you have a picture of me now," she reminded him.

Edward leaned in close and took a deep breath, inhaling her essence.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you." Bella opened her bag and pulled out a shampoo bottle.

"_Elite_ - Strawberries 'n Cream," he read aloud. His mouth morphed into a grin.

"So you'll have my fragrance with you."

"Thank you." He pulled her into a hug. He didn't let her go right away, instead he whispered into her ear, "I love you. Always."

Slowly he released her and got onto the plane before she could say something. Bella was slightly taken aback. They haven't mentioned the L-word since they got back together. She actually thought he may never say it again. Her stomach bubbled uncomfortably, but she still smiled. She was glad she still had his heart.

* * *

><p>Edward landed safely at Chicago O'Hare International Airport where his parents waited. Edward's mom was round around her curves and shorter than him. She had blond highlights her natural caramel hair with the same golden brown eyes as him. She was manicured and well dressed. Her sense of style was in fashion. His stepfather had blonde hair, cropped short and blue eyes. He was tall like Edward, but was soft around his middle. They saw him carrying the bottle.<p>

"Did you think we ran out of shampoo?" his mother queried.

"No. It's from Bella," he smiled. He told them all about her while showing them her picture.

"She's pretty," his stepdad commented.

"You should see her on a good day."

* * *

><p>Bella gathered her luggage placing it in her truck. The drive home didn't take very long even with the holiday traffic. When she arrived, her parents came out in a rush to see her.<p>

"Mom, Dad!" She jumped out of her red Chevy and gave them a big hug. "Mom, you lost weight." Bella's mom, Renee, was slightly heavy with long wavy hair worn in a ponytail. She had the same brown eyes as Bella.

"Your dad has been taking me out on your bike recently. I've lost twelve pounds already." She looked affectionately to her husband Charlie who was physically fit as an athlete. Aside from being a Police officer, he coached the boy's little league baseball team in Phoenix.

"She gave me trouble to start, but I think she enjoys our rides as much as you did when I took you."

"Guess who's in town for Thanksgiving?" Renee asked.

"Who?"

"Mike!"

"Mike? What!"

"He said he missed you and to call him when you got in. You want me to dial?"

"Oh. No, that's okay. I want to spend Thanksgiving with my parents. That's why I'm here. And not in Chicago where I should've gone." Bella added the last part in a whisper.

"What was that?" her father questioned.

"Ah . . . nothing," she answered.

* * *

><p>Bella helped her mother prepare the turkey for dinner the whole Thursday, hoping Mike would never show up. Meanwhile in Chicago, Edward was busy. He saw clients, made phone calls, and did what he did best . . . run the company. Whenever he had a spare minute, he pulled out his cell phone and glanced at Bella.<p>

That night Bella sat in her bed thankful Mike never showed up. She held in her hand her opened phone with the picture of Edward and her. Her land-line rang.

_Edward_.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey it's Mike. I was wondering when you were going to call."

Disappointment filled her head. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Come on, you're not still mad about what happened in July?"

Her ears turned a burning red. "I'm not having this conversation."

"I miss you. When are you going to come over?"

Her cell phone buzzed and she took hold of this opportunity to escape conversing with Mike. "Mike, there's someone on the other line." She pressed the flash button then left the receiver on her night table.

She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Hi there," a voice said.

"Who's this?"

"It's Edward."

Relief washed over her face and her body relaxed. "Hi. How has your day been?"

"Busy. I haven't had a moments rest till I sat down for turkey dinner."

"My dinner was uneventful. I helped cook the bird. Did you know it takes about six hours to cook the turkey?"

"No. How big was it?"

"Huge! There were only three of us. My parents are going to have leftovers forever!"

He laughed. The sound echoed in her ears in comfort.

"I can't wait to see you on Monday. It feels like forever."

"I know what you mean. It's Black Friday tomorrow. Do you have plans to raid any stores?"

"No. There's nothing I really want. Shopping for the sake of shopping is not my style. Especially on Black Friday when you could get killed if you fall down. I mean think about it, is it really worth risking your life just to get a sale."

"If it's a really good sale, maybe," he joked.

"What would be considered a good sale?"

"I don't know. Everything's in my price range." He laughed again. She closed her eyes imagining he was there beside her.

Edward noticed her silence. "Are you still awake, Bella?"

"Yeah. I was just imagining something."

"You sound tired. It's been a long day. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Edward." She yawned, shut her phone and went to sleep.

**[A/N: I know what you're thinking . . . wasn't Mike still on the other phone? Yup! She left him there.]**

* * *

><p>The next morning Edward went back to work, but sent Mr. Jay out to get a very special present. Bella's morning started with a smile. She had a wonderful dream about going back to school and seeing Edward again. She sat down for a late breakfast with her parents, when there was a knock at the back door. Renee peeped through the hole and opened it to a bronze-haired male. Bella knew it couldn't possibly be Edward.<p>

_Ugh Mike._ She thought they had to be related somehow or some weird genetic fluke.

"You left me hanging," he accused.

"There was someone more important I wanted to talk to," she claimed.

"Who's more important than me?" he boasted.

"Edward."

"Who?" her parents asked in a duel voice.

"Um, Edward Masen, my boyfriend," she admitted reluctantly.

"Edward Masen . . . why does that name sound familiar?" Charlie quested.

"He was on the news, that Special on boy geniuses."

"How did you meet him?"

"He goes to school with me. But, currently he's with his family in Chicago."

"Seriously?" Mike murmured.

"It's true. Here's a picture of him." Bella picked up her phone from the charger. She navigated through the menu to show the picture of Edward.

"That's a picture of us," Mike said deflated.

"No it's not. You and I were never at the airport together."

"Are you sure?" he mocked.

"Yeah." But Bella wasn't so sure. They _did_ look very alike and had never seen them together. He thought for a moment. She knows for certain Edward got onto a plane at the airport. _There has to be two of them._ "Definitely!"

Her dad took her phone to look at the picture and shared it with Renee. "This Edward does resemble you Mike," her mom uttered.

"I know. Believe me I know. It made things very difficult at first," Bella chimed in.

"Are you two related?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think so. My parents would have told me if I had a twin, but I think Bella's just playing with our heads," Mike answered.

"Why didn't you tell us about Edward?" her mom asked.

"Yeah why is this the first time you mentioned it? Hmmm?" Mike taunted.

"I didn't want to jinx it, you jerk."

Renee felt the atmosphere grow tense and wished to dispel it. "Honey, are you planning on coming sale hunting with us later?"

"No. I'm just going to hang around the house. I'll watch some television or something. There are so many programs I missed while at college."

"I'll keep her company, if it pleases you guys," Mike offered angelically.

"It doesn't please me," Bella rejected.

* * *

><p>Her parents left shortly afterwards and Mike followed her around the house like a puppy.<p>

"Go away!" she yelled.

"So, you're dating me without actually dating me," he mocked. "I knew you weren't over me."

"Edward is not you, and you're not even in league with him."

"I got it. You really like this guy. So what does he have that I don't?"

"Ugh."

"Fine. We could still be friends, can't we? We used to be tight you and I. I know we could go bike riding," he suggested.

"No. I don't like doing that anymore. It's for little kids," she lied.

"We could do something else."

"I don't want to do _anything_ with you."

"Come on. I doubt 'what's his name' would want you to be bored while you're here. We'll go to _The Grill _and have an early lunch. I'm sure the After Thanksgiving Special is great."

"I'm not hungry."

"How about we sit for a movie?" He grabbed the remote and spread out on the couch, switching on the cable box and TV. She worried about sitting beside him and his wandering hands.

She picked the lesser of the two evils. "Okay, we'll go out to eat!"

Mike flashed his teeth. "Wonderful."

They sat in the restaurant and ordered the Special, but she didn't take one bite. She felt utterly guilty for even being in Mike's company. After lunch, he took her home.

"It wasn't that bad hanging out with me," he concluded.

"You can't even magine," she mumbled flatly.

"I'll be going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thrilled. Mike . . ." she began.

"Yes."

"Why don't you take a walk off a short cliff?"

* * *

><p>Bella telephoned Edward that night. "Hi Edward, how was your day?"<p>

"It was fine. Lots of meetings. Really boring. What about yours?"

"Annoying. Watched TV. Went out for lunch."

"With whom?"

"Oh, just some nobody," she dismissed.

"Aha."

She was silent on the phone. She had uploaded the pictures from her phone to her computer. Clicking through them, she found him.

"Well as fascinating as your voice is, I'm really busy right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow? Unless there is something you need to say?" he questioned. She decided not to worry him about Mike being around. She'll just grit and bare it.

"No, I just miss you."

"Miss you too."

* * *

><p>The next day she took her dad's baseball stuff and went out in the backyard. She tossed the ball in the air and tried to swing the bat to hit it. The action reminded her of her carnival date with Edward. She struggled as Mike watched on the side.<p>

"I could help you," he commented.

"No, thank you."

"Since when do you play baseball?"

"Since Edward showed me."

"Well he didn't show you very well."

"It's just . . . I can't get my hands around the bat in time when I'm tossing the ball."

"Well I could toss the ball to you and you could show me what you know." He grabbed a ball and stepped back a little. He gently tossed the ball toward her. She swung and there was a loud crack as the bat hit the baseball. It went straight toward Mike, just missing him by inches.

"Hey, take it easy! Wow, he showed you how to do that? Do it again." He grabbed the bag of balls and stepped further back. As he tossed the ball again and again, she hit it far. The next thing they knew, they had spent the morning and a good part of the afternoon playing a modified baseball game.

They were laughing as he chased her with the ball, when a familiar Volvo pulled into the driveway. Edward stepped out with a shocked. He wasn't expecting Bella to be with the guy so closely resembling him. She saw Edward and stopped short. Mike slammed into her and they tumbled to the grass entangled. She shoved him aside instinctively and stood up.

"Edward?" she said stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Looks like I'm the one that got the surprise."

"Hi, I'm Mike." Mike stood brushing off the dirt from his pants.

"I know who you are," Edward said curtly.

"Edward, I thought you were working," she claimed.

"And I thought he was out of your life," he responded. His voice was cold.

"He's just here visiting for Thanksgiving," she justified.

"I spoke to you twice and you never mentioned him. Wait," he sneered at Mike, "unless he's _the nobody_."

"Hey! I told her I was coming to see her and she said she was thrilled," Mike worded convincingly.

"I meant that sarcastically," she pointed out to Mike. "I said it sarcastically."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes . . . at school. I didn't want you to be nervous."

Mike came closer to Edward. "Look I get why you're nervous. You're the copy and now she has the original back." Mike's tone angered Edward.

"You wish."

She stared at the two of them in each other's face, practically mirror images and she shivered. "Could you two separate? You're freaking me out."

"No problem," Edward said, and walked back to get into his silver Volvo.

She jumped behind the car. "No, don't leave! Mike, you leave!" she commanded.

"Fine. See you later, Sweetie." Mike spoke in a cutesy voice.

She got into the car.

"You said we looked the same. I didn't realize _that_ the same. You should have told me he was here, that he was still around," he reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry."

"When did you two even breakup?"

"This past July."

"So I'm the rebound guy?"

"No!"

"Every touch, every kiss, you imagine him in your fantasy world where he didn't dump you," he concluded.

"No! Never! Every kiss was you. I was always with you. He's just trying to push your buttons, because he's jealous."

"How am I supposed to believe you when you keep this from me?" he interrogated.

Bella put one hand on each side of his face. She looked him in his dark watery eyes and explained, "I never doubted how I felt about you. Even when we were apart for three weeks, I never doubted the fact that I loved you." She paused, "You and _only_ you." His eyes averted to his lap. "I forgot to give you something before you went on the plane," she said.

"What's that?" A tear rolled down his face.

She leaned in and caught it pressing her lips to his cheek. Slowly she moved them salted to his mouth. Her hands slid around his neck. His resolve melted and he slid his arms onto her back, pulling her closer. Her face moved to the side. "I love you, _Edward_. Always." She put her lips back on his. Her tongue touched his lower lip. He wasn't anticipating this type of kiss and he tightened his hold. Fire emanated within them both as the kiss deepened.

There was a knock on the driver-side window and they abruptly pulled apart. Bella's father stared at them intently. The two quickly exited, pink faced.

"Dad, I could explain!" she rushed.

He waved her off. "No need to explain. I knew you were going to win her back, Mike, but I didn't realize it would be so quickly." Edward lifted his eyebrows.

"No Dad," she interrupted. "This is Edward, my boyfriend from school."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Edward said while shaking Charlie's hand.

Charlie tensed his forehead. "Aren't you supposed to be in Chicago?"

"Yes, but I couldn't stay away." Edward looked over at her. "Could we go for a walk?"

"Sure, anything." She took his hand tightly.

As they walked, she commented, "You've been using my shampoo. You smell amazing. No wonder you're always sniffing me." He laughed nodding.

When they came to the end of the block he said, "I got you a present. I risked life and limb to get this for you on Friday."

"You did _not_. You probably sent someone out to get it for you. I wouldn't be surprised if the store brought the products to you."

"Okay, you're right. Mr. Jay needed the rest of the day off to recover."

"I thought you didn't give gifts in general?"

"With you I'll make an exception. It's not what you think."

She was breathless. He was holding out a small gray velvet ring box. "I don't think it's anything," she uttered as she took it. She smiled as she opened it to see a gold turkey charm.

"It's for your charm bracelet," he explained.

"I don't have a charm bracelet."

"Yes you do." He held out larger red box. Inside was a bracelet with two charms already attached. "There's one for each month we've known each other." He held out the bracelet and pointed to the ASU letter charm. "The first one is for September, when we first met at school. The next is for October. It's a fairy, because you wore that on Halloween. You're supposed to add the turkey here for November," he instructed.

She had no words for how this gift made her feel. She had a lump in her throat and her tears threatened to spill again.

"Bella?" He tilted his head.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you."

"Thank you. It's beautiful." He helped her attach the turkey and put the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"It must have cost you a fortune," she guessed.

"I told you. Everything is in my price range. With each new month we're together, you'll get another charm until we finish up the year. Then I'll just have to get you something else. An anniversary gift, I guess."

"You really shouldn't do all that."

"Don't worry about it. I want to. I never felt this way about anybody."

She took his hand again, but he pulled her close. He used his other hand to caress her face, going for another kiss. He let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist.

"You know you never asked me what my birthday wish was," she claimed a little breathless.

To him this seemed out of the blue. "Okay, what did you wish for?"

"I wished I was still with you for my next birthday."

"Why? I mean you wasted your wish. That wish is guaranteed. You should have asked for something impossible."

Bella laughed. "Do you want to officially meet my parents?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Back at the house she introduced them.<p>

"Edward this is my dad, Charlie Swan."

"It's good to see your face off my daughter." Her cheeks heated.

"Sorry, sir," he responded.

"This is my mom, Renee Swan," she continued. Edward shook Renee's hand.

"The resemblance to Mike is uncanny," she mumbled.

"You two met in school. Do you share classes?" Charlie asked.

"No. She worked for me for a week, showing me around campus. It didn't end well. Instead we became friends."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Bella's mom suggested.

"Is Mike going to be here?" Edward qualified.

"We don't know, he just shows up," Bella answered.

"Rude," he mumbled. "I would love to stay for dinner."

Mike was absent for dinner and the silence was thick as they ate. When dinner was done, Bella's dad asked Edward about himself.

"What classes are you taking? I mean you already have a good job. Aren't you just wasting time?"

"Actually, I think college isn't a waste of time. I'm taking business classes since I _am_ running a business," he said seriously. "Besides, more people would take me seriously if I had a degree. If you needed a doctor, you would want someone with an M.D. attached to his name. Not just some medicine man. Even if he learned about medicinal herbs his whole life and knew what he was doing, it's a matter of trust, a standard stamp of approval."

"You do have a point," Charlie agreed.

"Were you together on your birthday or did you keep it a secret, Bella," Renee asked.

"He knew. Angela blabbed." Bella smiled, "He gave me a cupcake with a candle in it. It was very thoughtful."

"That's it? No shiny gifts or dinner?" Renee challenged.

"He doesn't give gifts in general," Bella stated. Edward became confused. He glared at Bella and she glanced at him shaking her head slightly.

"It's getting late. I have to go to my hotel. Dinner was delicious," Edward complimented.

"I'll walk you out." Bella got up and took the plates to the sink. Then they walked out to the car.

"Why didn't you tell them?" he queried.

"I don't want my parents to push me to like you."

"But you do like me."

"Yeah, but they'll figure gifts for me . . . gifts for them. Does the term 'gold-digger' ring a bell?"

"Your parents aren't like that, are they?"

"Not in the strict sense. They'll also start dropping hints about getting married," she sighed.

"Ah, back to that again." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He touched her chin gently with his fingers, got into his car, and drove off. She took a minute then went back inside.

* * *

><p>The next day Edward arrived just after breakfast, so did Mike.<p>

"Hi boys. Bella went to the store. You both can take a seat in the kitchen. I'm sorry I'm not really sure which one is which," Renee revealed.

"Oh, well I'm Edward," Mike uttered.

Edward turned. "What?" surprise colored his tone. "No, I'm Edward."

"What a liar you are."

"Charlie! We have a problem here," she called out. Bella's parents were completely confused about who was really Edward.

"I'm sure Bella will straighten everything out when she arrives," Charlie hoped.

"I don't know why you are claiming to be me," Mike stated deceptively. Edward stayed quiet. He knew Mike was just trying to goad him.

Bella came into the house ten minutes later and stared at the two of them at the kitchen table. She smiled at the sight of the "twins." How likely was it to bump into your doppelganger?

Her mother told her they were both claiming to be Edward. "Could you please tell which one is which?"

"Mike this isn't funny," she said with her back to them both, as she put the milk in the fridge. "You're making Edward angry."

"But which one is Edward?" Renee asked. The two boys were quiet.

Bella turned around, held onto her necklace and smiled at the real Edward. He noticed her recognition and smiled back. Mike assumed correctly the necklace was bought by Edward.

Mike stood up. "I bought you that necklace."

She frowned. She pointed at him. "That's Mike."

"Are you positive?" her dad asked.

"A hundred percent."

Charlie reprimanded. "You need to leave now."

"Dad, could Edward borrow your bike so we could bike ride a little?"

"Sure. It's in the garage."

As they walked the bikes down the street, Edward asked her how she knew. "You two aren't _exact_ twins and I've been staring at your face for the past month. My necklace also helped."

"Because he gave himself away."

"Please. I knew which one was you the second I walked through the door."

"Then how did the necklace help?"

"Only the person who gave me this necklace sitting on my heart could make it burn my skin when I looked at him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm beginning to scar," she joked. "Now get on the bike and show me how well you ride."

They bike rode till early afternoon when they headed back to her house. Edward left to pack his stuff up from the hotel. She packed her things and they drove back to the university following each other in their separate vehicles.

**AN: Well is it better this way? I could go back to the smaller chapters if you want. Let me know.**


	11. December

**AN: Sorry I took so long, but this was a big month—so much to edit. Then I had to type it. Let's just hope you like it better this time around.**

**I don't own the twilight characters I just borrowed them.**

Chapter December – Cullen's Home

It was December now, which meant the fall semester was coming to a close. Review classes and study sessions were "a regularity". It made it harder for Edward and Bella to spend time together. She was always booked in the tutoring center by all those students who had been slacking off during the semester. Lunch together in the cafeteria only lasted long enough to eat a sandwich before one of them was called away to an extra cram session. Late night phone calls were a thing of the past, since they both were always too exhausted from studying so much.

The only thing Edward insisted was they keep Friday night as date night. He knew that Bella and he needed a break from the craziness of finals coming.

He bent over the billiard table with the cue stick pointed at the aligning balls. He took careful aim as he pulled back to shoot.

"This is ridiculous," she claimed suddenly. Her voice disrupted his shot and the cue ball veered off-course at unusual speed. Instead of the three balls rolling to the corner pocket it headed horizontally and flew right off the table. It touched the eight ball in the process, which headed just short for a hole.

"Shoot Bella! Don't do that," he swore.

"I should be in my room studying calculus," she continued.

He huffed a breath. "No. You need a break. Believe me you know more than you think." He handed her the cue stick for her turn. "The test is next week. You should be taking it easy."

She just stared at the table of spheres. "What I should've done was take the week off to study, like I did in September. Unfortunately that would hinder me, since I would be missing all the reviews."

"Relax and enjoy the game." He pointed at a striped ball then to the side pocket. She nodded and took aim. "We'll take our finals and be done. Then it will be vacation time again," he grinned.

She took the shot, but missed. "Yeah, the holidays. I didn't even get a chance to shop. All this studying, I'm going to have to give away my brains fried on a platter as Christmas presents."

Edward laughed as he took the long stick from her. "I'm sure whatever you give to people, they will love."

-0-

During Final's week the school had a rule. There can't be more than two tests scheduled in one day, but most students only had one. The rest of the day students were free to do with as they pleased. They knew they should study for the next exam, but every student had the same idea, though. They would take the test and then the whole class would go out together to celebrate. Since Edward and Bella shared no classes, they didn't get to see each other until date night. He took her out to _The Dance Station,_ a dance club.

"How do you think you did?" he asked over the loud music. Their bodies wiggled to the beat. Sweat dripped off several people's faces in the hopping crowd.

"I think you were right about taking it easy. I worried so much for nothing." She moved closer to her partner.

He smiled as he grabbed her hand to maneuver her away from the man doing all the odd jerking motions trying to impress his own date.

"I hope that guy isn't having a seizure," she commented.

"How can you really tell in here?"

She shrugged and they resumed their upbeat motion to the loud music.

"Tomorrow, if you don't mind, don't bother to wake me up. I need to recuperate from all this celebrating," she laughed.

-0-

Late afternoon on Sunday Edward called her while he was preparing to leave school for the holidays.

"Are you excited to go home again?" He was going to miss her and wanted to at least hear her voice before the sadness really hit him.

"No. I'm not going home."

"What? It's Christmas. Don't you want to spend time with your family?" He paused holding his pants in his hand.

"I already did that last month and as fun as it was, it was too stressful."

"Stressful?" He sat down on his bed. "You seemed fine when I was there."

"Right. You were there," she affirmed.

Edward thought for a minute and an idea struck him. "Do you want . . ." he began slowly.

"Yes!" she interrupted.

"I didn't ask yet," he chuckled. "Do you want to see Chicago? To come home with me?"

"Let me think . . . Snow. Actual winter climate for Christmas. You there. Um, YEAH!" she exclaimed.

"What about what you said before, about monsters?"

"I don't care."

He was thoughtful for a second. It seemed something had changed. He didn't know _what_ exactly, but he wasn't going to miss the chance to see more of Bella. "Okay, let's get you a ticket."

-0-

Edward had to exchange his first class for two economy class ones on a later flight. This one was closer to Christmas Eve. It went smoothly, but airports were no one's idea of fun.

"It's sooo cold," Bella stuttered as they walked off the plane. She wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep warm. She shivered as Edward pulled the two small rolling luggages.

"Didn't you bring a better coat than that?" he asked.

"No. Where in Phoenix do you think they would have coats for Chicago weather?"

He stared at her bag as if he had x-ray vision. "Your wardrobe probably won't be sufficient. We are going to need to shop for better attire."

"Edward, you will let me pay for it myself, right?"

"Sure. You could go with my mom. Speaking of which." They finally came to the terminal where his parents waited.

"Hey guys!" Esme pulled her son into a hug and kissed his cheek. He nodded in her direction. "This is Bella. Bella this is my mother, Esme Cullen and my stepdad, Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to finally meet you both. Edward has told me so much about you." She shook their hands.

"Wow, you are prettier in person," Carlisle commented.

"Um, thank you." She felt her blush come on as it heated her face.

Esme caught a glimpse of her husband's neck. "Carlisle, why aren't you wearing your medical alert necklace?" she reprimanded. "It's important for people to know you're diabetic in case of emergency."

"I hate necklaces," he explained to Bella. "Someone could grab it and choke you." His comment had everyone rolling their eyes.

They all walked through the airport in haste to make it to the exit.

Edward spied a shop selling coats.

"Look. I guess people lose coats a lot. Now you won't have to freeze." They searched through coats of different brands, styles, and colors. Bella chose a red wool pea coat. Of course it was overpriced.

"Those pigs!" Esme declared. "They are taking advantage of people in emergencies."

Edward took out his credit card to pay. "No, no. I'm supposed to pay for it, remember?" Bella argued.

"I know, but at least let me buy you a coat," he rebutted. "Mom when we get back to the house could you take Bella shopping for some warmer clothes?"

"The mall on Christmas Eve? Wonderful," she whined.

-0-

At the mall Esme helped Bella choose plenty of things to try on.

"I can't afford all these, but I can't choose which ones I like best," Bella stated looking in the mirror.

"I think these two sweaters looked great on you," Esme commented.

"And the pants? It sounds weird asking, but does this make my behind look too big?"

The two laughed. "You know I've never been on the other side of that question! Now I know how Carlisle feels. No, you look just fine."

They gathered the articles of clothing that Bella decided to keep and gave the rest to the dressing room attendant.

As they waited on the immensely long line to pay, Esme stared at Bella and fantasized.

"So, this is what it's like."

"Is what like?" Bella restated confused.

"To have a daughter."

Bella looked away, uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Esme said. "It's just there were medical problems I had to deal with leaving me barren after having Edward. Edward's father and I wanted to have a boy and a girl, but obviously that could never happen. He dealt with it by spending a lot of time with Edward at work. That's why Edward is so good at his job. He's been around it since he was little. But me, I just settled with dreaming and wondering about the daughter I'll never have."

"Why didn't you guys just adopt?"

"I don't know. I guess we thought we were lucky enough to have Edward."

Suddenly a guy called out from across the store. He had shaggy straight blonde hair almost covering his coffee brown eyes. He had a round nose and was slender.

"Mom! Hey, Esme!" he called.

"Oh dear. There's Riley." Esme waved.

"Who's Riley?"

"Edward's stepbrother, my husband's son."

"Edward never told me he had a stepbrother."

"They don't get along. Actually, I don't think Edward likes him."

Riley had made the walk over to them. "Hey Esme could I have some money for some pants?" He was already holding out his opened palm.

"I gave you some this morning."

"I spent it already."

Bella instantly understood Edward's problem. Edward was a giver, while Riley was a taker.

Riley looked over at Bella. "Hello," he said seductively.

"Riley this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend," Esme explained.

"Edward has a girlfriend? He works ALL the time. How did he manage to get a girlfriend?" Riley complained.

"He met her at school."

"What school?"

"Arizona State University."

"He goes to college in a different state?"

"And apparently, you didn't even notice," Esme retorted.

Riley glanced back at Bella. His eyes roamed her body. It made her feel as if she stood there naked. She crossed her arms in an attempt to feel cover up. "You know we share everything," he commented.

"I doubt that," she said flatly.

"Why's that?"

"He never mentioned you," her voice came out harshly.

"Ouch!"

It was finally Bella's turn at the cash register.

-0-

Bella found Edward on the couch reading as they came back to the house. "Wow, you're doing something not work-related."

"I have today and tomorrow off," he justified with a smile. "Come on, I'll show you your room." They walked upstairs to the nearest bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother Riley?"

"Firstly, he is _not_ my brother. He's Carlisle's son and he is basically a parasite. So," he changed the subject, "you like your room?" The white room had a full size bed with a blue comforter and linen set. The closet door was beside the white dresser on the left wall from the doorway. The window had a view of the front of the house.

"It's nice. Looks like a comfortable bed. Where's my stuff?" she mused.

"In the closet." He opened its door to show her.

"Where's your room?" she asked casually.

He smiled. He went to the doorway and pointed. "My room is all the way over there. That last door." She was amused at how they were put on opposite parts of the house. "I'll leave you to get ready for dinner."

Riley sat across from Bella during dinner. He kept on making odd faces at her when Edward wasn't looking. She didn't want to say anything lest there be a fight, but it _was_ making her uncomfortable. She eventually excused herself to go to bed. She was still a bit hungry for the delicious turkey dinner prepared by Esme for Christmas. She intended to sneak down later when everyone was asleep.

Once she was gone, Edward's parents could no longer hold their tongue about Bella.

"She seems very nice," his mom complimented. "She's not like any of the others, _is she?"_

"No Mother," he coldly uttered.

"Good. What is she doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella is special. I wanted you all to meet her, to know her. She's extraordinary. I can't explain it. Mom, you understand what I'm talking about, right? You spent some time with her in the mall."

Riley interrupted, "What happened to all the mistletoe?"

"Edward took them down," Carlisle tattled.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want your lips anywhere near Bella's," Edward roared. He took a deep breath. "I can't take another heartache. I want to keep her."

"Edward you understand our concern. You call before your flight to say you're bringing your girlfriend home . . ." his mother explained.

"She's a great girl," he justified.

"And it has nothing to do with the way she looks?" Carlisle questioned.

"What do you want me to say? I _do_ have eyes." He paused. "I also see past that. I love her."

It was quiet as everyone took in what Edward said.

"You love her," his mother scoffed. "Like how you loved Tanya?"

"No," he declared. "Tanya was a delusion. She was a dream, but then I woke up. With Bella, it's for real. There are no tricks, no illusions. I've seen what she's really like, and it's what I want. She's what I want."

"Edward you've only known her a little longer than you knew Tanya. How do you know—" Carlisle began to ask.

"There were clues with Tanya I failed to comprehend," he answered. "In hindsight, I should've seen it coming. But with Dad's death and then you two getting married . . ."

He paused. "I know I fall hard, but I don't think it's wrong with Bella."

They gave it a moment.

"Well I do have to admit, she could hold her own in a conversation," Esme complimented. "She's not one of those dumb whatevers you were with before."

"Thanks. I'm going to bed." He turned to Riley, "You stay away from Bella." With that Edward left the room.

"What did I do?" Riley said defensively.

-0-

Bella drifted off before her late night snacking. Unfortunately, about 3:00am she woke in a cold sweat. She had a dream about Riley dressed as Santa dropping off presents. He had come into her room. She had found him staring at her exposed limbs peeking out from under the cover. There was no way she could get comfortable enough to sleep with a nightmare like that in her memory banks. She was exhausted from the restlessness. She put her robe on and tip-toed to Edward's room as quietly as she could. She knocked quietly and then just walked in.

"Edward?" she said as she turned the light on.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes from the brightness. She closed the light, took off her robe, and climbed into his bed.

"What are you doing?" He was wide awake now.

She didn't speak.

"Bella you're shaking."

"I'm scared," she said in a whisper.

He pulled her close, keeping his arms around her till she stopped. He began humming a lullaby he remembered his mom sang to him when he was a child. She eventually fell asleep, but he lay there staring at her. He couldn't sleep with her so close. His heart raced as thoughts of what could have possibly made her tremble ran through his mind.

-0-

About seven in the morning Bella began stirring and he stroked her hair. Her eyes opened to Edward's concerned face.

"Good morning." His voice was soft. "Could you explain what happened last night?"

"Have you been staring at me the whole time?" she asked in response.

"Yes. You were shaking like crazy. It freaked me out." He could tell she was better, so he revealed a smirk. "Besides, there is no way I could sleep with you in my bed."

His mother heard them talking and opened the door to investigate.

"What's going on in here?" Esme shouted.

Bella ducked down under the covers and Edward jumped out of bed.

"Nothing!" he disclaimed.

"In our house . . . in our _own_ house! Have you no shame?" his mom yelled.

"Nothing happened!" he retorted.

She shook her head slowly. "I just hope you guys were safe."

She left reluctantly closing the door behind her.

"Your family's going to think I'm easy." Bella's voice came up from under the blanket.

"Don't worry about what they think." He sat on the bed beside her and she sat up. "Last night you said you were scared. Scared of what?"

"Not a what, a who," she explained. "Riley."

His face grew severe. "What did he do?"

"He didn't really do anything. There's just something about him it gave me a nightmare. You said I wouldn't be alone in Chicago. You said you would protect me. I came to your room, because that was the only place I felt safe."

Her eyes dropped to his bare chest. "You sleep with no shirt on?"

His expression softened. "Just pajama bottoms. And speaking of pajamas, I remember those," pointing out she was wearing the same tank top and pajama pants he first saw her in. She lifted her hand, like it had a mind of its own, and touched the muscles of his chest lightly. Before she had a chance to question herself, she leaned over and started to kiss his neck.

"What are you doing?"

She paused. "I don't know."

He gazed at her and his heart pounded. His breath accelerated. His mouth met hers and their lips bound in sync with each other's movement. His bodily impulses took over and he shifted to move on top of her.

He pulled away in a moment of clarity.

"We shouldn't do this."

"You're right," she agreed.

His thoughts clouded and he was kissing her again.

"No," he swallowed, and pushed her out from under him. She fell from the bed onto the floor. "Go! Go get some breakfast. I'll join you shortly," he pressed.

She got up dizzily, put on her robe and left the room.

Riley was in the hall just coming from the bathroom.

"Looks like Edward got his Christmas present early this year," he snickered. Her face instantly became tomato red.

-0-

Bella sat at the table eating some pancakes, when Edward came in. He took some waffles from the tray and sat across from her. He kept his focus off her.

She changed her seating to be beside him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I always knew I was irresistible," he joked. "But seriously." He lifted his face to her. "We have to be more careful, so from now on no more bedroom alone time."

"Why? You've kissed me before."

"But not like that. The idea, it's in our heads now. We had a taste. It was just an out of control moment. You don't really want me."

"How do you know want I really want?"

"A few months ago you barely wanted me to touch you. What happened to _that_ girl?" he asked.

_What _did _happen to that girl? _she wondered.

"Just stay out of my room and I'll keep my shirt on," he uttered. She nodded.

Riley came into the dining room to tell them the presents were about to be opened.

"Although I don't think anyone could top Bella's gift to you, Edward," he chortled.

She'd had enough. "You're just jealous, because Edward has a job, goes to school, and still has time to keep his girlfriend happy."

"Bella!" Edward was astonished. Riley sneered and headed up to his room.

The two entered the living room to sit on the couch for the gift giving.

"Where's Riley?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella told him off," Edward smirked.

"I should go check on him," his step dad uttered.

"Why bother? He'll be back as soon as he realizes he's missing the presents," Edward dismissed.

Esme opened her first present. It was from Bella. She pulled the wrapping paper away and lifted the cardboard box lid.

"It's not a real diamond," Bella said when Esme lifted the gold heart-shaped locket with the cubic zirconia in the center. "It's so you could put a picture of someone special in it. I think every mom should have one."

Esme teared slightly. "Thank you, Bella." She glanced over to Edward and he smirked.

He leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear. "When did you get presents for my parents? You didn't know you were even coming."

"I had a feeling," she murmured.

Carlisle opened his gift next. It was a gold chain bracelet with hooks for clasps.

"It's meant to attach to a medical alert plate. You're so worried about choking with necklaces. I thought this would be better."

"Thanks."

Edward took his turn. It was a black wallet with a thick chain attached to it. It had a special piece to link to a belt. "I noticed you needed a new wallet. The chain will prevent any theft, so you won't lose what's inside."

He unfolded the wallet and spread the pocket wide. Inside he found a gold plated picture of him with Bella.

"Wow, thank you." He hugged her.

He moved under the tree to get the small box and handed it to her. "From me to you."

His mother gasped as Bella pulled out a small velvet box from under the wrapping.

"It's not what you think," he said to her.

Bella smiled. "_I_ think it's my charm." She opened it. "Whoa, festive. It's shaped like a present. That's so cool. Could you attach it, please?"

"What is that?" Edward's mom watched as he placed the charm on Bella's bracelet.

"Look. This bracelet was from Edward. He's given me a charm for each month we had been together." Bella faced him. "Thank you." She snuggled into him and he placed his arm around her.

"Thank you for hanging around."

He pulled out two red envelopes from between the other presents and gave one to each parent.

His mom opened hers first. "I can't believe it. A membership to the spa," her eyes were wide with awe.

"I've seen how you cringe at Carlisle's massages for you. I thought you might want a real one," he explained.

Carlisle chuckled and opened his envelope. It contained a membership to the gym. "Thank you, Edward."

"This way you have somewhere to go when Mom is at the spa."

"Our turn," Esme handed a thick envelope to Bella. "It's for the both of you."

She opened it and pulled out a voucher for two tickets to New York for next week.

"New York?"

"To see the ball drop for New Year's," Esme clarified. "We had to track down our travel agent, but we got it."

"Omigosh! Really!" Bella jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you so much. Both of you."

"Wow, Mom. Wow!" He turned toward Bella. "You want to do this? Fly to New York December thirty-first and back again January first. That's a lot of holiday airport time."

"Come on. It's a great idea. An overnight trip. We could pack light," she tryed to convince him.

"Okay, but I have to clear the work schedule to free up the days."

"You were going to work on New Year's?" she asked.

"It's not a vacation every day when running a business."

Riley walked in slowly. "Where are my presents?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't even know you existed," Bella muttered.

"I wasn't planning to give you a gift," Edward said when Riley glimpsed at him.

"Don't worry, Honey. We have presents for you," Esme spoke conjolingly. He smiled and sat down.

"Twenty-year-old parasite," Edward uttered under his breath.

"Just so you don't think _I'm_ selfish, I got something for you, Edward." Riley handed a video to him. "It's the video of you and Tanya."

Edward's face whitened.

Bella noticed his mortification and said horrified, "What _kind_ of video with Tanya?"

"It's aah . . ."

She got up and left the room. He ran after her.

"It's nothing. I forgot it existed," he tried to calm her. They were now in the dining room.

"What's on that tape?" she voiced acerbically.

"I told you I liked her a lot. Well . . . don't freak, but even though we were eighteen, I was going to propose."

She relaxed a little. "I thought it was a . . . I can't even say it."

"What?"

Her face heated and a blush began to form.

He began to understand. "No, no, no. You think I would tape something like that?"

"I don't know! Riley might. He had the tape."

"No. I set up the video camera to tape me proposing. The dining room table was covered with flower petals. I had gone to the bathroom, because I was so nervous. She came over and Riley let her in. She thought he was trying to romance her and she was kissing him when I walked in."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. She claimed he made a pass at her. I kicked her out."

"Do you think Riley provoked it?"

"If he did or didn't, it didn't matter. She was responding."

"So, that's why you don't like him. He messed it up for you." Edward just shrugged.

"You see, my dad had died a year earlier and my mom had just married Carlisle. She was so happy with him. I wanted to marry Tanya to have some of that happiness." His eyes expressed his sorrow. "Riley found the video recording later and used it as a threat to embarrass me. I swallowed my pride. I put all my effort into my dad's business. I had just graduated high school and my heart was broken. I became cold and able to separate any emotions from the business. People trusted me even though I was young. The business's profits increased and had ever since. In the end, what happened was a good thing."

She thought for a second. "Was it good when we were on hiatus for three weeks in October?"

"No." Edward's eyes dropped. "When we were apart, I couldn't function at all. That's why I'm working all the time. I'm fixing the fumble from October."

"Oh." She decided to change the subject. "Why doesn't Riley get a job?"

"I think he figures he could coast. It makes me so angry. This house, the money in my mom's pocket, _I_ put it there. If he even worked at a fast food place, it would mean he was _earning_ something."

"What about your mom? Does she work?"

"Yeah. Carlisle and she both have outside jobs."

She was quiet for a moment. "So you wouldn't be opposed to your wife working?"

"Hypothetically," he grinned, "if my wife was as stay at home mom I would considered her job. Nannies get paid to care for children, why wouldn't it still be considered a job if it was done by their mother? Of course, if my wife wanted to work outside the home, she could."

They were quiet for another moment. Then he broke the silence, "Are you picturing it?"

"Picturing what?"

"My family."

"Nooo." She drew it out.

"You know sometimes I think about what kind of girl I'll marry. I know she'll be very nice and thoughtful," he interposed. "She'd definitely be very beautiful, a brunette with dark brown eyes. In fact . . . she would look similar to you."

"Really," she said sarcastically, laughing it off.

"Yeah," he spoke in a serious tone. "Very very close resemblance." He stepped closer to her. He knew what was going to happen. "Possibly even the same person."

Bella understood what that meant. She started trembling and panting. Her head shook a 'no' response infinitesimally.

He took hold of her to calm her down. Stroking her back, he spoke in a whisper, "I'm not asking . . . not now." He began rocking her. "Shh . . . it's not now, okay?"

"But you will?" she whispered back.

"It's just a thought."

She took a few breaths and peered toward the window. "It's snowing." She pulled out of his arms to get a better look.

Edward stared at her profile as she gazed in wonderment at the falling snow. "You want to go out and make a snowman?" She turned to him and nodded.

They went to put on an extra layer of clothes and their coat. After, they made a big snowman and joined the neighborhood snowball fight. Forts were built and children viciously attacked each other. With bombarding balls thrown at astronomical speeds and numbers, they were all soaked by nightfall.

"That was the best time, ever. Too bad you have to work tomorrow," Bella said at the dinner table.

"If you want you could come to the office tomorrow and see what I do."

"Really?"

"Sure."

That night everyone stayed in their rooms and Bella had beautiful dreams about enjoying the snow.

-0-

In the morning Edward and Bella ate a quick breakfast and headed to his office. He introduced her to everyone and she finally met Mr. Jay. He had short well gelled, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked younger than he was and dressed in a shirt and tie, not unlike Edward's.

"So, you're the girl that stole Edward's heart," Mr. Jay resolved. He's always raving about you to me. I feel like I already know you."

"Thank you for the job opportunity in September. If it wasn't for you, I would never have met Edward. I was wondering."

"About?"

"Why does he call you _Mister_ _Jay_ if you're on a first name bases with him?"

"Well, _Mister Jay_ sounds cooler than justJared. Edward likes to call Gianna and me by our first names. It means he holds us to a higher status, she being his personal secretary and I his right-hand man. I help run the company from this end. Although Gianna could never bring herself to call Edward by his first name. Since I'm second in command, everyone else calls me Mr. Cameron, which gets confusing sometimes.

"Mr. Jay, where _is_ Gianna?" Edward mused.

"Snowed in."

"Great, now I have no secretary." He stared curiously at Bella. "Oh Bella, I know you didn't actually come to work, but do you have any experience as a secretary?"

"Some. What would I have to do?"

"You would answer the phone and press the intercom to tell me who is on the line. If I want to talk, you press the 'transfer' button to send the phone call through," he explained. "if you don't want to, it's fine. I could still give you a tour of the place."

"It seems easy enough. I could do some faxing, copying, and typing too. In college those skills are required to function."

He smiled. "We'll see how it goes. You sit here. My office is behind you. No one is allowed in without being announced."

She sat down and he went into his office. The phone rang. She stared at it for a moment, took a breath and answered. "Mr. Masen's office. He is busy at the moment. Who may I say is calling?"

There was a mumble on the line.

"Hold on, please." She put the caller on hold and pressed the intercom. "Mr. Masen, it is Aro Volturi on line one."

"_Mr. Masen_ huh?" he chuckled. "Thank you, _Miss Swan_. Put him through."

After about half an hour, he gave her some papers to type and fax to clients.

"Thank you, _Miss Swan_," he smiled.

A few minutes later a woman in her late twenties with blonde streaked hair and a business suit accentuating her curves came in. "Are you ze temp?" she had a French accent.

"I guess I am." Bella answered.

" 'Ave Mr. Masen sign zeese by 5:00pm." She handed the papers over.

"Okay, what are they?" Bella glanced through them.

The woman slammed her hand down pinning the pages down to the desk. "Zat's not your beeziness. Zey are important," she said rudely.

"Well if you tell me _what_ they are, I would see _if_ they are. Because if something is important to you, it doesn't necessarily mean that it is important to me," Bella fired back.

"_Excusez moi!_ I could 'ave you fired," the woman roared.

"I like to see you try." Bella's voice stayed even. A red-headed secretary came over to the woman and whispered in her ear. The woman froze for a minute then sneered.

"It must be very securing when you're sleeping with ze boss."

"What!"

"Just 'ave zem signed." The woman left as abruptly as she entered.

"Don't mind what she said," the redhead told her. "She has a thing for Mr. Masen."

"Oh."

"I'm Maggie O'hare." She held out her hand. "Mr. Masen is quite a catch. You're lucky to catch his eye.."

Bella shook her hand. "Of course he wouldn't date her. She's not his type."

"Well actually she's exactly —" Maggie stopped short of finishing her sentence. "You know what, it isn't my business. You're his girlfriend. I'm sure you know exactly what he likes." She left Bella sitting at her desk in a thoughtful daze.

At lunchtime Edward paged Bella through the intercom. "Miss Swan, could you come in here, please?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Masen."

"How's it going out there?" he asked.

"Smoothly," she answered with a professional tone.

"I heard there was a confrontation."

"I handled it."

He smiled. "Well, you're doing a great job."

"Thank you."

"I might just give Gianna the week off."

"Sorry, but I don't think I could do another day here," she apologized.

"Okay. I need you to do two things for me, and then we could get lunch. Bring in the papers Madam Danali needed me to sign and schedule a business dinner for six couples at _Gustavo Elegant Cuisine_. The number is in the Rolodex."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you," he said as she exited.

-0-

Edward and Bella walked in very late from the business dinner. They were so exhausted, they mumbled goodnight as they went straight to their rooms. Bella hung up the dress she bought during lunch. She lay in bed with her thoughts about what the rude woman said. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

_Bella was in the middle of changing in her bedroom. She was only wearing a black bra with her pajama bottoms. She rummaged through the dresser drawers for some clothes, when someone stepped behind her. His hand grazed her shoulder and down her arm. At first she was frightened, but she saw it was Edward and relaxed. His face was very serious. He lifted his hand again to her shoulder. This time the bra strap was hooked onto his finger and slipped down. His hand came to cup her exposed breast and he leaned in to kiss her. In a flash his shirt was off and they were on her bed making out. They were rolling around with articles of their clothing littering the floor. _

It was three in the morning when Riley was heading back to bed after getting a snack. He heard noise coming from Bella's door. He came close to listen in.

"Edward, oh Edward."

"Not again," he chuckled. "Doesn't he get enough of her?"

"Edward, Edward," he heard again.

He couldn't help but guffaw loudly.

Esme heard Riley's laughter and came out to see. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to Edward make Bella happy," he whispered.

"What!" she practically yelled. She lowered her voice. "I thought they were going to behave."

"Edward," they heard Bella moan.

"Oh my! We can't stand here. Go back to bed," his step mom instructed in a loud whisper.

"What is all the whispering about?" Edward came out of his bedroom.

"Shit!" Riley swore. "If you're out here, who's in there with Bella?"

"Oh, Edward." They all turned to Bella's door.

"She's must be dreaming!"

They were all frozen.

"Maybe we should wake her. She might be embarrassed in the morning," Edward rationalized.

"Are you sure you want to ruin her dream?" Riley chortled.

"Stop it," Edward whispered.

"Well then go ahead lover boy, be our guest." Riley gestured with his hands to enter.

Edward carefully opened her door and walked in. He kneeled down by her bed and whispered, "Bella, wake up."

"Mmm, Edward," she said in her sleep. He broke into a smile.

"Bella, Bella." He shook her lightly by the shoulder.

She opened her eyes slightly and saw his face. Her arms reached out and her face connected with his.

"Bella," he bid, gently pushing her off. "Bella, stop. You're talking in your sleep."

"Huh? I was . . . Oh no!"

"Oh yes," he said with a quiet chuckle. "You were so convincing Riley freaked when he saw I wasn't in here with you."

Her face whitened in embarassment. She turned her body to face the ceiling. "Could you just," she tried to swallow the lump now in her throat, "leave."

"Okay, yeah. I'll be on my way," he whispered. He got up and made like he was going to kiss her forehead. She turned away from him. He nodded and walked out.

-0-

In the morning Edward was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast, when Bella silently walked in.

"Edward, is it possible you could take me to a hotel for the remainder of vacation or maybe to the airport and I'll go back to school?" she whispered.

"Why would you want to . . ." he began, but then he noticed the same expression from last night in her eyes. "Yeah I could drive you to a hotel."

-0-

Edward parked his car in front of the hotel by the airport. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked.

"You don't understand. That dream was very personal. I wouldn't want anyone to know." Tears were swelling in her eyes.

"What I don't understand is why when my mom caught you in my bed before, thinking we had done something, it didn't bother you, like water off a duck's back. But now, when it's clear nothing happened, you want to leave?"

"The other day you said we had a taste. This wasn't a taste, Edward. This was full blown and you _and_ your family heard it!"

"But I was, in your mind, technically there. So, I was supposed to hear it," he grinned slightly.

"Edward," she pleaded.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Fine, but not Riley and . . . who else heard me?"

"My mother."

"And your mother!" her tone was panicked. "They were not supposed to hear that."

"Look, Riley will be Riley and my mother won't say anything. She's cool. Remember what she said before? She just hoped we were being safe. Those dreams are normal, it happens. It's not like you were broadcasted to all of Chicago."

"You know it's not just your family making assumptions. the people at your office think I'm 'doing' you."

"Really? I never said anything to anyone."

"Doesn't change their theories," she stated.

"Is that why you didn't want to go back?"

"Yes. Because of my contact problem, I've always been a good girl. I came to spend time with you, but instead I'm pegged with a reputation. i couldn't get that out of my head before I went to sleep. It's probably what sparked the dream."

"So that was that your first time? I mean _dreaming_ it?"

"My first everything."

"Great! The first time you and I . . . and _I wasn't even there_," he jested.

Bella's face reddened a little, but still broke into a small smile.

Edward continued, "You know the worst thing is? I don't think I will ever be as good as you dreamt."

She quietly laughed as her grin enlarged.

He took her hand. "Please come back. I'll do my best to stay out of your dreams."

She frowned and reluctantlyagreed. "Okay."

-0-

When Edward drove up the driveway of the house, Esme came out to greet them. "I'm so happy you changed your mind."

"Well, I won't be able to look you in the eyes for a while, but if you'll still have me." Bella's eyes were towards the ground.

"I have to go to work" Edward announced. "Will you be okay for a couple of hours?"

"I guess I'll be fine," she answered.

-0-

Bella sat on the couch flipping through the channels already bored by late morning.

Riley came and sat down beside her. He quietly spoke. "I'm sorry you were embarrassed. No one wanted you to leave. It's nice to have a new face around here."

Bella turned her head to face him. He seemed sincere.

"Just forget about it. _Please_." She emphasized, "_Forget about it_."

He changed the subject. "So, aside from the mishap, are you enjoying your vacation?"

"I guess. There isn't much to do. What do _you_ usually do?"

"Well when the weather's nice, I play street hockey with some of the guys from the neighborhood or go to the mall. Most of the time, though, I'm bored out of my mind. I actually hate it," he admitted.

"If you don't like it, why don't you go to school or get a job?"

"Yeah I'm sure that would ball over well. I'm trained for nothing."

"You could work at the food court at the mall. I doubt you need much experience for that."

"I'm certain my family would just love that, because I don't embarrass them enough," he mumbled.

"No, really. Edward even said any job you got would make him happy."

He pondered about it for a couple of minutes.

"Would you help me?"

"Sure. We could go right now." They got up and headed to the door.

"We're going to the mall," he told Esme as they passed.

"Wait, with Bella?" They had gone before she could stop them. Worry engrossed her face.

-0-

It was about lunchtime and Riley stepped up to the first food counter.

"Hello. I was just wondering if it was at all possible you have a job available," he asked.

"Not now we are very busy," the man remarked from behind the counter. The same response occurred for the next restaurant. Bella walked up the third and whispered to Riley to let her try.

"Excuse me, but I noticed you are very busy and possibly short-handed. We were wondering if you could use a couple more." She gestured to herself and Riley. The man behind the counter waved them in. "Sure." He pointed to go to the back, to the manager.

"Do you have any résumés?" the manager asked.

"No, but you could try us and see if it works out," she suggested.

"We can't have any mistakes. You sure you could assemble a burger?"

"Not a problem."

The manager contemplated for a second. "Fine." He showed them how to assemble each kind of burger and also gave them a poster with the burgers and their names, in case they forgot. All the workers, including Bella and Riley, worked successfully side-by-side.

-0-

"You two did a great job today. Come in tomorrow and we could fill out some paperwork to make the job official." He handed them each a paycheck with the fast food restaurant's logo on it.

"I can't believe it. My own money." Riley marveled.

"What are you going to do with your money?" Bella asked.

"Well first I'm going to get the coolest clothing and rub it in my friends' faces."

"Really?"

"Heck no! I worked hard to get this. I'm saving this for something really special."

She smiled. They got into his Mercedes and drove back to the house.

When they walked in, Esme gave them a solemn look. "Edward's mad."

Bella figured she'd done something severe. She called Edward's cell phone, but he told her he was almost home. He wanted to talk to her in person. She went to wait outside.

As Edward drove up, he turned into the driveway and shut off the engine. He climbed out of the car slamming the door shut. "What's going on?"

She hugged him hoping to calm him down. "You'll never believe me." She took out her paycheck and showed it to him.

"You got a job?" he asked furrowing his brows. "What's so unbelievable?"

"What's so unbelievable is Riley has a check _Just. Like. This,_" she beamed.

"Riley got a job? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope."

"You're right, I don't believe it."

"See."

Edward walked into the house with a stern face. Bella was hidden behind him. He looked straight at Riley. Riley trembled with worry. He knew he was supposed to stay away from Bella.

Edward's rigid face melted and his mouth curved slowly into a smile. "You did good, man."

Riley grinned in relief. "You should've seen Bella convince the manager to give us a chance."

"You are amazing," Edward said giving her a side hug. "Ugh, but you smell like hamburgers."

At the dinner table both Riley and Bella ate salad. They had enough of meat for one day.


End file.
